


Ranma 1/2: Irreversibly cursed.

by EyeOfArgus



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfArgus/pseuds/EyeOfArgus
Summary: The cursed springs of Jusenkyo, it's said that if one were to fall into one of the springs, they would emerge as whatever drowned there, only this time, there's no easy way back with hot water, this causes some issues with our hero Ranma, and their panda father. As well as whoever else may have fallen in!This fic has been cancelled
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 34
Kudos: 48





	1. Here Comes Ranma!

It started just like any old day at the Tendo dojo, the three Tendo sisters all spending time in various ways, as their father, Soun Tendo, was reading a letter from his old friend, Genma Saotome. 

“Ahh… So Ranma’s finally coming! Genma my friend, how I’ve missed you.” Soun put down the letter and left to find his children. 

“Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!” He called out, looking for the three girls. As Akane wasn’t in her room, he ended up asking Nabiki to go look for her. 

Akane was in the backyard, having just returned home from a jog, doing her usual after school routine of destroying the shit out of some cinder blocks with her bare hands. You know, usual high school girl stuff.

“Hyaah!” She chops down, destroying the block, as well as the wood it’s on, when her sister Nabiki shows up. 

“You know Akane, it’s no wonder all the boys think you’re a freak.” Nabiki states with a deadpan voice, folding her arms.

“Why should I care?” Akane gives an annoyed response to her sister, “Not EVERYONE thinks all about BOYS, Nabiki! Especially not me.”

“Is that so? In that case, you wouldn’t care about this news at all.” Whatever Nabiki meant by that, it was enough to catch Akane’s attention. 

“Fiancé?”  
It was raining hard outside, as the Tendo sisters were inside, all sitting at one end of a table, while Soun was at the other end, to tell them the news. 

“Indeed! The son of a good friend of mine, his name is Ranma Saotome.” Soun informed his daughters. “If one of you girls were to marry him and take over the dojo, we would secure the family legacy.” 

“What!?” Akane seemed furious at this news, “don’t we have some say in who we’re going to marry?” 

“Akane has a point, father.” Kasumi spoke up, in her usual soft spoken tone. “We’ve never even met Ranma.”

“Oh, that’s easily fixed…” Soun said with a chuckle.

-

Meanwhile, there was a short redhead pigtailed girl running through the town, being chased down by what seemed to be a panda. The panda tried to strike the girl and the two began to fight. 

“This whole thing sucks!” The girl grabbed the panda by the arm “Picking my fiancée for me without even ASKING.” She flipped it over her shoulder, slamming the panda against the ground.

“I’m going back to China! Suck on that, old man!”  
The girl flipped her pigtail, as she turned around and began to walk away, unfortunately, while her guard was down, the panda stood back up, and knocked her over the head with a sign, knocking her out. It picked her up and held her over its shoulder, grunting at any onlookers.

-

Back at the Tendo dojo, Soun was just explaining to the daughters what Ranma and Genma have just been through. 

“The two of them have been on a long training journey, they’ve recently made a trip to China.”

“China, huh?” Nabiki asked with a grin.

“Whatever, anyone could go to China.” Akane grunted.

“Is he cute?” Nabiki asked with a grin.

“How old is he? Younger men are so… Young.” Kasumi asked concernedly. “What’s Ranma like?”

Soun laughed, “…No idea.”

“‘No idea’!?” Nabiki asked for clarification.

“I never met him.”

Before the conversation could finish, there’s a ruckus coming from the entrance.  
“PUT ME DOWN YOU OLD FOOL!”

“We have visitors!” Kasumi stated.

“Oh it must be Ranma!” Nabiki stated, running after the sound of the visitors.

“Saotome, my friend!” Soun ran close behind her.

A few seconds later, they ran back, as a panda entered the area, with a red haired girl over its shoulder.

“Put me down, pop! You’re scarin’ em spitless!”  
The girls all watched from behind their father.

“Father… Is this your friend…” Kasumi asked, visibly confused.  
Soun shook his head vigorously in response.

“Oh, so this PANDA just happened to visit! Happens all the time!” Nabiki shouted sarcastically. Soun shook his head again.

The panda put the pigtailed girl down in front of the Tendos.

“You… wouldn’t happen to be…” Soun looked down at her, clearly confused.

“...Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this.” 

“You’ve come at last!” Soun shouted excitedly, grabbing onto Ranma’s shoulders.

“Ooh, he IS cute!” Nabiki remarked from behind. 

Soun pulled ‘him’ in for a hug, then felt something was off. He pulled the Saotome child away and looked at Ranma. He stared in silence and shock

“Hmm…” Nabiki walked up and poked Ranma in the breast.

“...could you stop that?” Ranma asked with exasperated annoyance.

“‘He’ is a girl.” Kasumi said blatantly, turning back to her father.

A while later, Soun woke up, lying on the ground with a blanket over him.

“Poor father, he’s so disappointed…” Kasumi said.

“HE’S disappointed? Some Fiance this is!” Nabiki snapped.

“Stop it you two!” Akane said to her older sisters, “He-... She is our guest!”

“This is all your fault, dad!” Nabiki shouted at her father, “You should have made sure!”

“Saotome SAID he had a SON!” Soun defended himself.

Nabiki groped at Ranma, “DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A SON TO YOU?”

“Seriously, stop that.” Ranma groaned.

“Hey, join me in the practice hall!” Akane tapped Ranma’s shoulder. “I’m Akane, let’s be friends!” Akane smiled, Ranma smiled back at her.

-

The two girls walked to the dojo’s training hall.

“You study kenpo, right?” Akane asked.

“A little.” Ranma responded.

“Let’s have a little match then!”

Ranma and Akane faced off, Akane got into an offensive stance, while Ranma stayed still, with her hands casually behind her back. Akane rushed after the girl, throwing punches and kicks, but Ranma jumped over and avoided her hits easily. Ducking and dodging all her hits.

“What’s wrong? Attack me!” Akane ordered, she threw another punch, but Ranma ducked under it like usual. ‘What’s going on? Is she reading my moves?’ Akane thought to herself. 

“Okay… This time for real!” She shouted, and threw a punch, Ranma jumped over it as Akane punched a hole in the wall. Ranma landed behind Akane and poked her in the back of the head.

Akane turned around curiously and Ranma laughed, Akane joined in, laughing as well. 

“You’re pretty good!” Akane complimented her, “I’m just glad you’re a girl!”

“Huh?” 

“Well, I’d just hate to lose to a boy!”

“...”

-

“Hey Kasumi?” Nabiki asked, “Why’s dad talking to the panda?”

“Beats me…”

Like Nabiki said, Soun and the panda were sitting across from each other, they were staring, tears in their eyes. 

-

“Ranma!” Kasumi called out to the girl. “Would you like to take a bath?”

“Huh? Oh, sure, I guess.” Kasumi gave Ranma a towel, and led her to the bathroom.

As Ranma was in the bath, contemplating something, Akane was heading to the room as well, and noticed Ranma’s clothes in the hamper.

“Ah, I guess we could both take our baths!”

“Hm… What to do…” Ranma seemed worried about something. Ranma sighed, deciding it’s best not to think about it right now, whatever ‘it’ is, she stood up, about to leave the bath, as Akane stepped in.  
Ranma stared in silence for a few moments, and then quickly shot back down into the bath, sticking her head out from the water and blushing.

Akane chuckles, “Is something wrong? We’re both girls right?”

“HAHA YEP. NOTHING BUT US GIRLS. HAHA. YEAH. NOTHING WRONG HERE. EXCUSE ME GOTTA GO.” Ranma quickly got out of the bath, grabbed a towel and ran, avoiding any and all eye contact.

“Wonder what that was about…” Akane looked at the door in confusion. “Is she just really shy?”

Later that night, The panda and Ranma were sitting in front of the Tendos yet again. 

[I am Genma Saotome! Father to Ranma!] The panda held up a sign, he then held up another, 

[and you already know Ranma.] Genma looked expectantly at his child, Ranma simply sighed in response.

“I’m confused…” Akane spoke up, “Ranma, why is your dad a panda?”

“Well…” Ranma seemed hesitant to answer, “It’s kind of a long story…”

“These two trained in the legendary cursed ground Jusenkyo. According to the legends, whoever falls in a spring, will take the body of whatever drowned there last.” Soun explained, “isn’t that right, you two?”  
The Saotomes nodded.

“So Mr. Saotome fell into a… spring of drowned panda?” Kasumi questioned.

[INDEED!] Genma stood triumphantly and held up a sign. [AND RANMA-]  
Before the Tendo family could read the rest of the sign, Ranma uppercutted her father, sending him flying and into the koi pond in the backyard.

“It was just my pops who fell in.”

“Really? Lucky you.” Nabiki responded, seemingly not really buying Ranma’s story.  
Ranma sighed, thinking back to the days of the event.

-

It was two weeks ago, A notably human Genma and a notably male bodied, black haired Ranma find their way to the cursed training ground of Jusenkyo, a training ground filled with springs, the guide was with them, explaining to them about Jusenkyo.

“Here, sirs. ‘Legendary training ground of cursed springs.’” The Jusenkyo guide showed them.

“Are you prepared, boy?” Genma asked his son.

“This place ain’t that impressive.” Ranma scoffed.  
The two jumped up, each landing on one of the several poles sticking out of the springs.

“I won’t go easy on you, Ranma!” Genma warned. 

“That’s just the way I want it!” Ranma retorted.

“AHH, SIRS! CAREFUL. THIS PLACE VERY DANGEROUS!” The guide called out. The Saotomes didn’t seem to care, they continued to fight. “VERY BAD YOU FALL IN SPRING!” The guide called again.

As if on cue, Ranma hit his father down, and Genma fell into a spring. Ranma mockingly laughed at his father, then waited for him to come back up.

“What’s wrong pop? Done already?” 

Soon after, a panda erupted from the spring and landed on a pole, shocking Ranma.  
“WHA- WHA- WHA-” Ranma stuttered, struggling to get the words out.

“He fall into Spring of Drowned Panda! Very tragic story of panda who drowned two thousand year ago!” The guide called out, informing Ranma and his now panda-fied father.

“What!?” Ranma shouted, as panda-Genma continued to throw punches. “You never told us about-” Before Ranma could finish talking, he too got knocked into a spring. 

“You fall into spring of drowned girl!” The guide called out, “very tragic story. Girl who drowned in spring, 1500 year ago!” 

When ‘he’ emerged, he was now in the body of a young girl. He- er. She? Looked down at her chest and screamed. 

“See what I mean?”

“Nevermind that!” Ranma climbed out of the spring and pointed at the guide. Genma landed behind her. “Just how do we reverse this?”

“...” The guide stared at the two guests, confused. “...Reverse?”  
The Satomes were in shock, as they stared.

“You mean…” They turned to look at each other. 

Genma smacked Ranma upside the head, bringing her back to the present. 

“What’d you do that for, pops!?” Ranma questioned angrily, then looked back at the Tendos.

[Pay attention b-... Ranma.] Genma sighed.

Soun nodded. “The cursed springs of Jusenkyo. Truly a horrific place. You’re only lucky you didn’t fall into one, too, Ranma.”

“Heh… Right.” Ranma laughed nervously, then grabbed her father by the fur and pulled him down, whispering into his ear. “This is all your fault, pops.”  
Genma responded by throwing a punch, Ranma dodged and did the same, and the two of them began fighting each other in front of the Tendo family. 

“Please stop fighting, you two!” Kasumi cried out, the both of them stopped, folding their arms, and looking away from each other.

“Still, what kind of crazy person would take their kid to train in a ground like that?” Nabiki asked, as she did, a booklet fell from… inside Genma’s fur? 

“A Chinese booklet about training grounds?” Kasumi picked it up and looked at it.

“Now it all makes sense…” Nabiki nodded, turning to Genma. “You can’t read Chinese, can you?”

[BINGO!] Genma held up a sign. Ranma knocked him upside the head. 

“So… As unfortunate as this all is, we should talk about the matter at hand.” Soun spoke up. “Ranma’s supposed to be engaged to one of my daughters. But as a girl, issues arise from  
that.”

“Feh… What issues?” Ranma mutters, scoffing.

“Dad’s a little behind the times.” Nabiki leans back. “Just let her marry Akane!” 

“What!?” Akane shouts.

“Well, you hate men, right?” Kasumi asks.

“Well… Yeah! But that doesn’t mean-”

Soun laughs, “Well, regardless. We’ll allow you to stay, at least until we figure something out.”

“Uh… Right…” Ranma stuttered.

Late at night, Ranma was setting up her room with Genma.

[So.] Genma held up a sign, once he made sure he and Ranma were alone. [What are you doing, boy?]

Ranma scowled, scoffing and folding her arms. “You wouldn’t get it, pop. It’s better that they don’t know.”

[They’ll find out sooner or later, boy!] Genma held up another sign. Ranma angrily kicked it out of her father’s hands.

“And stop callin’ me that! You’ll blow our cover!”

[YOUR cover, Ranma.] 

“Whatever! Just go to sleep!”

Genma wanted to say more, but reluctantly, he lied down and tried to sleep. Meanwhile Ranma sat awake, thinking to herself.

“This just gets worse by the second.”

Meanwhile, there was somebody listening in, how unfortunate.  
“So our little guests are hiding something, huh?” Nabiki smirked, listening in from outside the room.


	2. I Hate Men!

“School?”  
Ranma sat cross legged in her room, with her father across from her. 

[We ARE going to be staying awhile.] The panda signed, [you might as well.]

“It’s the same school Akane and I go to!” Nabiki chimed in as she walked past the door, with a bag and wearing a school uniform. “I’ll see you there!”

“Nabiki, wait!” Akane ran up to catch up with her sister, also in a uniform. “I’ll go with you!”

“What are you talking about?” Nabiki turned her head to look at her sister, “Ranma needs someone to show her the way, right? Take her! Besides, you're fiancées right?” She added the last bit with a snicker.

“That was never decided, Nabiki!” Akane defended, then turned to look at Ranma as her sister left for school.

-

Akane was on her way to school, with Ranma walking alongside her on top of the fence railing. 

“Don’t go telling everyone we’re a couple or something!” Akane spoke up.

“You’re tellin’ me?” Ranma asked, going on the defensive.

“I saw the way you looked at me in the bathroom~.” Akane smirked.

“What!?” Ranma nearly slipped and fell off the fence. She stopped moving and turned to Akane. “Y-You got the wrong idea!” She defended herself, stumbling over her own words.

“Relax, I’m only teasing!” Akane laughs, “you should see the look on your face!”

“Hmph…” Ranma huffs, “like I’d want to date a macho chick like you…” she mutters, before hopping down from the fence. 

“Did you say something?” Akane asked, as the two girls walked past a chiropractic clinic. “Oh, hold on. Kasumi wanted me to pick something up from here.”

Ranma waited outside as Akane ran into the building. Ranma felt something tap her shoulder and she turned around to see a human skeleton. 

“WAGH!” She screamed, jumping up onto the chiropractor sign.

“Oh, pardon me!” The man holding the skeleton said to Ranma. “There’s nothing to worry about, this is just Betty, my skeleton.”  
Ranma stared in silence. 

Akane walked out, with some newspapers, “Alright I’m ready-”

“Hello, Akane!” The man happily exclaimed.

“Dr. Tofu! Good morning!” Akane and Tofu politely bowed to each other. Akane had a smile and slight blush.

“You haven't been by lately! No new injuries!” Tofu politely smiled.

“No sir…” 

Ranma watched from the sidelines. ‘I see…’

-

“So who was that guy?” Ranma asked, as the two of them continued running to school, picking up the pace, Ranma back on the fence.

“Dr. Tofu, he’s a chiropractor, and an excellent doctor.” Akane answered.

“He’s an amazing martial artist too.” Ranma added.

“How could you tell?”

“He completely snuck up on me, he totally erased his presence!”

“Isn’t he a man?” Ranma asked, hopping down as they were nearing the school.

“Yeah, so…?” Akane questioned.

“I thought you hated men!”

Akane didn’t answer immediately, but she was interrupted by the sound of various men stampeding towards Akane. “That's right. I. HATE. MEN!”  
Akane ran towards the army of high schoolers and started to beat her way through all of them, all the while Ranma was watching in stunned silence, up on top of a stone platform.

“Uh… Do you need help there, Akane?” Ranma asked.

“No, shut up! I got this!” 

“But-”

“Ranma!” Nabiki yelled down from inside the school. “Just get to class, this happens every morning!”

“But Akane-” Before Ranma could finish, she noticed, Akane had already won, all the boys were now unconscious on the cold ground.

“What a drag!” Akane huffed, flipping her hair. 

“Well, at least now I know what you meant about losing to boys.” Ranma hopped down with a smirk.

“What a boorish lot.” A new voice exclaimed. Tatewaki Kuno entered the picture, holding a rose in one hand, and his kendo sword in the other. “Each of them believes they could have the honour of dating a beauty such as yourself, Akane Tendo. Pitiful to believe they ever stood a chance.”

“...Good morning, Upperclassman Kuno.” Akane gave a deadpan response.  
Kuno tossed his rose in Akane’s direction, causing Akane to catch it on instinct.

“Now, Akane Tendo…” Kuno pointed his sword outward, holding it in a fighting stance. “Fight with me, if you win I shall allow you to date with me!”

“Well someone’s popular!” Ranma leans toward Akane and laughs.

“Stay out of the way, you’ll get hurt.” Akane responded back.

“...You, I would recognize the face of a girl such as yourself.” Kuno pointed his sword toward Ranma, “you seem quite familiar with Akane Tendo. Please, tell me your name.”

“I’m-” Before Ranma could finish, she was interrupted by Kuno.

“Ah, but is it not customary to give one’s own name first?” Kuno waves his sword as lightning strikes, “I am Tatewaki Kuno, junior, Class E. I am the captain of the kendo club, I am the undefeated star of the kendo high school world, but my peers refer to me as the BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!”

“‘Blue thunder?’” One of the students asked, watching from up in the classroom with Nabiki. “Have you heard that?”

“News to me.” Nabiki answered, keeping her eyes on the scene outside.

“Now, as mentioned, you and Akane seem to know each other. Speak, who are you to the glorious Akane Tendo?” Kuno asked, pointing his blade at Ranma.

“Oh… Uh, I’m staying at the Tendo dojo.” Ranma answered quizzically. 

“Akane, and a mysterious maiden, sharing a roof together. How peculiar.” Kuno loosened his stance, “mysterious pigtailed girl! Tell me your name, so that I shall greet you properly!”

“Oh! Right!” Ranma smirked, “I am Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!” She got into a defensive stance, and gave a cocky grin. 

“A martial artist, you say… A beauty like you, strong as well? Very well…” Kuno once again got into a stance. “I shall test your abilities, if you win I shall ALLOW YOU TO DATE WITH m-”  
Before Kuno finished speaking, Ranma had already dashed forward, stopping right in front of Kuno.

“And who said ANYTHING…” Ranma strikes, knocking Kuno backward with seemingly a single punch. “About wanting to DATE you!?”

Akane walks up to Ranma and looks down at Kuno, there’s several bruises on his face.  
“What did you DO to him?”

“I just punched him a few times, don’t sweat it.” Ranma put her hands behind her head and began to head towards the building. “A creep like that deserves it, anyway.”

‘She’s good…’ Akane was lost in thought for a few moments, before realizing Ranma was leaving her behind.  
“-Hey wait a second!” Akane chased after her. 

-

“Attention class, we have a new student today.” The teacher said, as Ranma and Akane have now made it into their class. “Her name is Ranma Saotome, she had just recently come back from a trip to China!”  
Ranma stood silently in front of the class, staying silent.

“However, you and Ms. Tendo were still both late for class. Stand out in the hall.” Now, both Ranma and Akane were standing out in the hall, each carrying two buckets filled with water.

“Ugh, this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t get in the way…” Akane complained, sighing as she looked away.

“My fault!?” Ranma shouted defensively, “Whaddya mean!? That was your fight!” 

“Well I always finish ON TIME-!” Akane stopped herself, she shook her head. “Whatever, we shouldn’t be fighting. Sorry.”

“...” Ranma seemed surprised, she leaned back against the wall, “whatever, it ain’t anyone’s fault, I guess.”  
“So what was that all about anyway?” She continued.

“It was Kuno’s stupid fault.” Akane groaned, “‘if you wish to date Akane Tendo you must defeat her in combat! I shall permit no other terms!’” she echoed Kuno’s words, mimicking him in a deep, mocking voice.

-

“What!?” Kuno shot up from his seat and faced Nabiki.

“That’s right!” Nabiki smirked at Kuno, resting her elbow on, “It’s not official, but Ranma seems to have a thing for Akane, funny, right?”

“Two beauties, not only are they equally the loves of my life, but they are my love RIVALS as well!” Kuno shouts, “SUCH IS THE FATE OF THE GREAT TATEWAKI KUNO!”

“Mr. Kuno,” the teacher called out, “go stand in the hall.”

“…yes sir.”

-

“So you fight Kuno EVERY morning?” Ranma inquired.

“I ALWAYS win, too!” Akane responded.

“Well, makes sense. Guys tend to hold back against girls…”

Akane raised an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure?”

“Urk-” Ranma pauses, realizing she might have just blown it. “Well, experience, y’know? I fought a lotta guys before! So I can just tell!” She laughed nervously.  
‘Nice save Ranma.’  
‘Thanks Ranma.’

“Oh, that makes sense.” Akane blinked a couple times. Ranma was absolutely dumbfounded. That excuse somehow worked.

“RANMA SAOTOME!” A voice called out. Kuno…  
The two girls turned to see Kuno, holding two buckets in one hand, and his kendo sword in the other.

“Oh, great. Like this could’ve gotten worse…” Ranma muttered to herself. 

“I have come to congratulate you,” Kuno waved his blade with a dramatic flare. “It takes a brave soul to admit attraction to the same sex.”

“WHAT!?” Akane and Ranma yelled at the same time. 

“HOWEVER.” Kuno continued, ignoring them completely. “Despite your own beauty, I will not lose to you in the battle for AKANE TENDO’S HEART!”  
Akane and Ranma both tried to shush him, but the windows to their class flew open.

“What’s he talking about!?”

“You two are dating!?”

“I knew you hated men Akane but I didn’t think it went this far!”

Many more statements were shouted out from inside the classroom, as the entire class huddled by the windows, yelling over each other.

“Don’t listen to him!” Akane cried.

“He’s just spouting nonsense!” Ranma yelled. She groaned and turned back to Kuno. “Look, if you want to fight, let’s take it outside!”

“Fight? I wouldn’t want to hurt a feminine beauty like yourself. But if you insist, we can set up a date for the challenge! Be warned, I shall not go easy on you.” Kuno boasted.

“I’m going to break his nose.” Ranma exclaimed.

“Just don’t do it here, you’ll get blood in the halls.” Akane responded.

“Whatever. Follow me.” Ranma turned her attention to Kuno, throwing the buckets down. She turned around and ran down the hall.

“That I shall, pigtailed warrior!” Kuno tossed his own buckets aside and gave chase.

“Hey! Where are you two going!?” Akane did the same, going after the two martial artists. The entire class also chased after them. Ranma jumped out the window, and Kuno blindly followed suit.

“You idiot!” Akane cried out from the hall, looking out the window. “This is the third floor!” 

“No sweat! I’ve handled worse!” Ranma called, meanwhile Kuno was screaming in terror.

“Boy, they’re lucky there’s a pool there.” One of the students said. There was a big splash, Ranma quickly swimmed to get out of the pool, but was grabbed by Kuno.

“Ranma! Do not forget about me!” Kuno ordered, gripping around Ranma’s waist. 

“Leggo of me, you pervert!” Ranma grabbed Kuno’s head, and flipped him over her head, crashing him into the ground by the pool’s edge, knocking him out. Ranma then climbed out of the pool herself, as Akane ran out.

“Are you okay?” She asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine, Like I said. Been through worse.” Ranma answered absentmindedly, doing some mild stretching. “Come on, let’s go home. I need to dry off.” She started to walk away.

“But school just started.” Akane followed her.

-

Later that night, back at the Tendo dojo, Ranma was sitting out by the backyard, when Nabiki walked up to her.

“Hey there Ranma! I have a little favour!” She said with a smirk, holding up a camera.

“Pictures?” Ranma raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“There’s some people that would LOVE pictures of a girl with a body like yours, Ranma!” Nabiki chuckled.

“You’re outta your mind if you think I’d let you take photos of me, Nabiki!” Ranma stood up and yelled.

“Oh? That’s unfortunate, I guess I could just make some money telling everyone your dark secret.”

“Ngh!” Ranma stepped back, caught off guard. “W-What secret!? There’s no secret!”

“A girl shows up, who was supposed to be someone’s SON, after visiting a magic training ground that changes your form and claims nothing’s unusual.” Nabiki recounts the events, “I also overheard you and your panda over there talking about a secret.”

Nabiki and Ranma look inside to see Genma, he holds up a sign. [Leave me out of this.]

“Ngh… I thought I was doing a great job at keeping the secret.” Ranma complained.

“You’d have to be pretty stupid to not be suspicious.” Nabiki boasted.

“Akane isn’t suspicious.”

“...” 

“...Well, that’s just mean.” Ranma sighed, “Alright fine. I’ll let you take pictures, if it’ll keep your mouth shut.

“Pleasure doing business with you!” Nabiki smirked. “Oh, also there’s this.” Shanded Ranma a letter.

‘To the pigtailed amazon.’

Something about being called an ‘amazon’ made Ranma wince.  
“It’s from Kuno.” Ranma opened it up.

“What are you two talking about?” Akane walked over to the two, entering the conversation. 

“On Sunday, in the tenth hour, meet me in the second field of Furinkan Highschool.” Ranma read the letter allowed. 

“A challenge? Is it more of that nonsense he was talking about at school?” Akane asked.

“So, are you gonna go?” Nabiki asked.

“Of course, the Saotomes never turn down a challenge!” Ranma boasted.

-

That Sunday, Ranma awaited at the location the letter had given, as Kuno walked up.

“No sword?” Ranma questioned.

“I have no need for my sword.” Kuno smirked, “do not believe our rivalry for Akane has made me blind, after all…”

“What are you talking ab-” Before Ranma finished speaking, Kuno tossed a bouquet of roses, and Ranma caught it out of reflex. 

“Your beauty is just as tantalizing.” With that said, Kuno began to walk away. “I love you.”

Kuno then left, leaving Ranma alone with her thoughts.

‘…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?’


	3. The Lost... Pig.

*snap*

*snap*

Nabiki was taking photos, as Ranma laid in bed, glancing around at Nabiki with an annoyed look. 

“Do you have to take so many?” Ranma groaned.

“You’re in no place to complain, Ranma!” Nabiki snickers, snapping more photos, “now come on, at least pose a little!”

“I agreed to let you take photos, but there is NO WAY I’m POSING for you.” Ranma got out of bed, grumbling. “Can you at least get out so I can change?”

“Fine, fine. I should make a killing off of these, anyway!” Nabiki smirked as she put away the camera.

“Just what kinda creeps are buyin’ this, anyway?” 

“You’d be surprised how many creeps are at our school!”  
Ranma raised an eyebrow.

“...Alright,” Nabiki corrected herself, “it’s mostly just Kuno. But he’s rich! So I still get quite a bit.” Nabiki laughed, as she walked out of the room. “Alright, I’ll get out of your hair for now! Don’t forget our little deal!”

Ranma watched as Nabiki left the room with laughter. It was almost maniacal in nature.  
‘That woman terrifies me.’ Ranma thought to herself, then proceeded to get ready for the day ahead.

As Ranma stepped downstairs, the Tendos and Genma were all eating breakfast. She quickly walked over to join them.

“I saw Nabiki come out of your room,” Akane mentioned, squinting her eyes at Ranma, “what was that about?”

“Don’t get that wrong idea!” Ranma quickly defended herself, “we just… had a deal.” 

“A ‘deal’?” Akane questioned.

“Ranma let me take some photos for the school newspaper!” Nabiki chimed in. 

“You don’t work for the school newspaper.” Akane said.

“Oh no no, not ours!” Nabiki corrected herself, “the elementary school’s! They’re doing a column on strong female role models! You want me to take some of you as well?”

“Oh! That makes sense! We can take some after school!” Akane stood up with a smile after finishing her breakfast, and left to get ready for school.

Ranma turned to face Nabiki. “You’re evil.”

“Respect the hustle, Ranma.” Nabiki responded, seemingly unoffended. 

-

The day at Furinkan High was an average one. With the exception of the daily run in with Tatewaki Kuno, which amounted to Kuno getting punted into the sky as he tried to offer a gift to his ‘pigtailed rival of love.’ 

Things didn’t truly get interesting however, until Akane and Ranma were about to head home from the day. The two were walking, talking about doing some sparring once they were to get home. But Ranma was interrupted, Akane stopped her in her tracks and pointed downwards.  
Ranma followed the point and noticed an unconscious black piglet in a yellow bandana. under where she was about to step. 

“That’s… Weird.” That was about the only response Ranma could say at the time. She kneeled down to get a closer look.  
‘Something about him seems familiar…” She thought, she picked the pig up and noticed a little sign in his mouth. 

Akane crouched down to look at it as well. “Looking for Furinkan High School.” She read aloud, “must be a smart pig to be able to write that!”

“...” Ranma shakes her head with a quiet sigh, and then lightly slaps the pig awake. “Maybe we can figure out what it wants.”

“Don’t hurt P-Chan!” Akane cried, as the pig’s eyes started to open.

“Hey it’s waking-” Ranma paused in the middle of speaking, to look at Akane. “P-Chan!?” 

“Yeah…! Y’know, like P as in pig and Chan as in cute!” Akane defended.

“You’re naming the thing?? It’s not like we’re keeping it!” As the two girls argued the pig started to squirm once it realized what was going on. 

P-chan jumped out of Ranma’s hands and landed on the ground in front of her, it started to skwee angrily, but no one could tell what it was saying. 

“...Are you hungry, or something?” Ranma guessed. The pig rolled its eyes and found its way to some dirt. It picked up a stick in its mouth and began to write.  
The school of onlookers all made various ‘ooh’ sounds, as they watched the pig write in the dirt. 

“What a talented animal!” One called out.

Ranma, meanwhile, wasn’t having it, something seemed off about this whole situation, but she couldn’t really pinpoint what it was. Things only got weirder when P-chan showed off what it was writing.  
“WHERE IS RANMA?”

“What did you do to piss off a pig, Ranma!?” Akane accused.

“I didn’t piss off a pig!” She defended herself. “I never even met it!”  
Ranma looked down at P-chan.  
“I mean… Who’s Ranma?” She fluttered her eyelashes innocently, the pig, meanwhile, was growling menacingly. Or as menacing as a tiny black piglet could be. 

Ranma began to think. ‘Just who is this pig? It doesn’t recognize me, but it knows the name Ranma, someone from my past, maybe? I would’ve remembered a pig.’ Several thoughts clouded her mind as she tried to figure it out, but suddenly, she snapped her fingers in realization! She had an idea!

“Hey, pig! What’s your name?”

“Don’t be silly, Ranma! This pig wouldn’t have a name! It’s a pig-” before Akane could finish, P-chan was already writing down an answer in the dirt, like it did earlier. The result didn’t seem to mean much for most of the people there, but for Ranma, it brought back memories.

“RYOGA?” She yelped, as she picked up the pig. “YOU’RE RYOGA?”

P-Chan, now Ryoga, responded by biting Ranma in the finger. Ranma yelped in pain and dropped it.

“Who’s Ryoga?” Akane asked.

“Oh, right….” Ranma answered. “He’s an old classmate of mine. We went to a school together. We used to spar everyday! I think it was about bread or something.”  
Ranma picked Ryoga up by the bandana, Ryoga was flailing around, trying to get out of Ranma’s grasp. Ranma then turned to Akane.

“We need to get home. I think I have an idea!” Ranma called out, and began to run back home, carrying Ryoga with her.

“Hey, wait up!” Akane cried out, as she tried to catch up with Ranma.

-

Back at the dojo, Ranma had just run in, carrying a flailing Ryoga. Akane followed close behind. 

“Slow down next time!” Akane complained, breathing heavily.

“You gotta do better if you’re gonna keep up with me!” Ranma boasted, she turned to Kasumi, who had just finished washing dishes in the kitchen. “Hey, where’s pops? This might interest him too.”

“Mr. Saotome is at his part time job!” Kasumi happily answered. 

“Pop’s got a job?” Ranma questioned. ‘Must’ve joined the circus or something.’ She thought to herself.

“We’ll have to do this without him, then.” Ranma walked up to her bedroom, with Akane following close behind. Ranma threw Ryoga down onto the blanket.  
“Alright…” she continued, “I think Ryoga somehow fell into a Jusenkyo spring.”

“Your friend was in China, too?” Akane looked down at Ryoga. “What was he doing there?”

“I don’t know.” Ranma answered blatantly, then crouched down to look at Ryoga, poking the pig in the nose. “What were you doing there, P-Chan?” Ryoga responded by biting Ranma in the finger.

“OW!” Ranma screamed in pain. “You little BASTARD!” She tried to punch the pig, but Akane grabbed her by the arm. 

“Hey! Don’t hurt him!” Akane cried out, tightening her grip on Ranma’s arm, “he’s just a harmless pig!”

“He ain’t harmless!” Ranma countered, “he ain’t even really a pig!”

“Well he is right now!” Akane argued, “but we should get back on track. Didn’t you have an ‘idea’ or something?”

“Oh! I completely forgot!” Ranma picked Ryoga up. “I’m gonna need to head back to China with this guy.”

“Back to China?” Akane questioned, “why would you need to go there?”

“There’s a ‘Spring of Drowned Man’ in Jusenkyo! as RUDE as he’s being right now, no one deserves to be a pig.” Ranma glared at Ryoga. “Isn’t that right P-Chan?”  
Ryoga once again bit Ranma.

“YOW!” She held Ryoga up to her face to look into his eyes, “I’m really starting to crave bacon, you know.”

“Ugh…” Akane groaned. “If I let you go alone, you’re going to kill him before you get there. I’ll come along.”

“What!? No!” Ranma refused the proposal, “it’s far too dangerous!”

“Hey, I’m a fighter too, you know!” Akane reminded her. “So how do you plan on getting to China, anyway?”

“Uh, same way as last time, I guess?” Ranma answered, tapping her chin. “Hey, how good are you at swimming?”

Akane didn’t respond, instead, she nervously avoided eye contact.

Ranma stared at her, in disappointed shock. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me…’ She thought to herself.  
“Don’t tell me you can’t swim…” She said.

“It isn’t that strange! I just never bothered to learn!”

“Why wouldn’t you learn how to swim!?”

As the two girls bickered, Ryoga watched in confusion. He had his own thoughts rolling through his head. Plenty of questions and concerns. First off, despite Ranma’s apparent efforts to help him, he hasn’t forgotten why he came here in the first place. He still hates… Her? That part’s arguably more important. Apparently, Ranma’s a girl now. He has no clue when that happened. Thirdly, Ryoga’s also questioning why Ranma wants to help him in the first place? Since when did Ranma care? After skipping out on their duel and causing him to become this!?

Ryoga starts to remember that he’s angry, and he struggles within Ranma’s grasp. 

“Ryoga! Calm down a little!” Ranma drops the pig, and he lands on his feet as he hits the ground. She crouched down to look at Ryoga, with an angry smile. “Listen, I don’t get what’s got you so riled up, but if you wanna be back to normal, you gotta cooperate with us, alright?”

Ryoga was hesitant for a few moments, but eventually figured this was his best chance. He begrudgingly nodded, then hopped into Ranma’s shoulder.  
‘Don’t get too comfortable, Ranma.’ Ryoga thought, ‘I’ll get my revenge, once I get my body back!’

“Oh, what? You two are suddenly best friends?” Akane remarked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ryoga and I have always been best friends!” Ranma laughed, poking the pig, “right, Ryoga?” Ryoga responded by snapping his teeth at Ranma’s finger. This time, however, Ranma quickly moved her hand back.

“HA!”

“Spoke too soon, huh…?” Akane sighed. She could only wonder how much worse this would get if they were both human.

“Uh, we should get back on track, though!” Ranma folded her arms, “we need a way to get to China, and none of us have the money to travel there.” 

“And there’s no way Nabiki would lend us any money.” Akane added. The two girls folded the arms and tried to rack their brains to come up with a plan.

“...Ah!” Ranma smacked her fist against her palm, having come up with an idea. Shen then realized soon after, it was not a good plan. “Oh… Oh no.”

“What? What is it?” Akane curiously turned to Ranma. “Do you have an idea?”

“There is SOMEONE who has money.” Ranma groaned, “I’m not happy about it, though.” She sighed, holding her palm up to her face, even just thinking about it annoyed her.

“Don’t leave me hanging here!” Akane curiously leaned forward. “Who is it?”

“...Kuno.” Both girls grimaced at the mention of his name. “Nabiki told me that he’s rich. We could at least trick him into giving us money for the trip.”

“Ugh…” Akane rubbed her temples, “I think I’d rather drown.”

“You don’t have to come if it’s too much for you.” Ranma put her hands behind her head and leaned backward.

“Wha- HEY!” Akane angrily shouted, “you’re not getting out of this! I’m coming with you!” She demanded.

“Fine!” Ranma yelled back, “but it ain’t my fault if you get yourself hurt!”

*snap*

Ranma and Akane heard the sound of a camera snap, they turned toward the door to see Nabiki leaning on the door, holding her camera up with a smirk.  
“You know, there’s nothing better than a photo that captures genuine emotion!”

“What do you want, Nabiki?” Ranma asked, already sounding very tired. She slouched down with a face expressing pure annoyance.

“I overheard you and my sister, we need to talk business if you’re going away to China.” Nabiki walked in and grabbed Ranma by the arm, and dragged her outside of the room. Ryoga jumped down from Ranma’s shoulder and shared a look of concern and confusion with Akane.

-

Nabiki dragged Ranma into her room and then finally let go of her. Ranma stumbled forward a bit, before regaining her balance.

“We’re kinda in a hurry here, Nabiki.” Ranma complained, folding her arms.

“Oh, this will be quick!” Nabiki reassured her, “I just want to make sure, you’re not trying to go back on our deal now, are you, Ranma?” Nabiki leaned in closer to Ranma, staring daggers into her eyes.

“Urk-” Ranma almost forgot all about the deal she made with Nabiki, it’s true, Nabiki wouldn’t be able to take and sell pictures with Ranma all the way in China. Ranma had to think of a good way out of this.  
“Okay, I got a deal for you. For each day I’m gone, I’ll let you take five photos. That should be enough to cover.” 

“Make it ten and you have yourself a deal.” Nabiki countered.

“Six!”

“Nine.”

“Seven!”

“Twelve.”

“Deal!” Ranma and Nabiki shook hands. “Wait.”

“Too late! No going back!” Nabiki pushed Ranma out of her room, “have a nice trip, Ranma!”

“...” Ranma stood in the hall, unsure of the events that just transpired in front of her.  
‘Why do bad things keep happening to me?’ She thought to herself, she lowered her head into her hands and let out a muffled scream. She then walked back into her own room.

“I’m back…” Ranma sighed as she entered the room, looking more tired than when she left. Akane was spending time with Ryoga while she was gone. 

“You look… defeated.” Akane mentioned, “what did she DO to you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ranma waved her hand, brushing it off. “But enough about that! We have an adventure ahead of us!”

“...Uh, right.” Akane and Ryoga shared a nervous glance, as the group headed out. 

-

At the Kuno residence, Ranma was in front of the door, while Akane, holding Ryoga, was hiding behind her.

“Why do I gotta do it!?” Ranma whined, looking behind her at Akane.

“This was your stupid idea to start with!” Akane pushed Ranma forward, “now do it, already!”

Ranma grumbled angrily, muttering some obscenities, as she slowly knocked on the door. She reflexively got into a defensive stance as the door opened, only to see that it wasn’t Kuno that answered.

“Who dares to disturb the home of Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose!?” The woman inquired, with a boastful and intense tone of voice.

-

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo dojo, Nabiki was sitting at the table, talking to a small group of girls in Furinkan High uniforms, and covered in bandages.

“Please, Nabiki!” One of the girls cried out, “We need someone to take revenge on St. Bacchus, and win the competition!” 

“Your sister’s a martial artist right?” Another mentioned, “maybe she can do it!”

“Hmm…” Nabiki put her finger up to her lip and thought about it for a moment.  
‘Akane and Ranma are gone, there goes any easy money…’ She thought, as she looked around for any ideas. 

“Not to worry, girls.” Nabiki smirks, “I have a solution to your dilemma, for a price, of course."


	4. The Black Rose

Ranma, Akane, and the pig-formed Ryoga stared at the mysterious girl, supposedly named Kodachi. She bore a resemblance to Tatewaki Kuno, maybe they’re related? 

“Er… Hi, we’re looking for your brother.” Ranma answered hesitantly, then leaned back to whisper to Akane, “do you have any idea who this is?”

“You know of Tatewaki? You must be from Furinkan…” Kodachi squinted her eyes, looking down at Ranma and Akane. “Are you two planning on challenging me, the great Kodachi Kuno, in the Martial Arts Gymnastics competition!?” She dramatically waved a ribbon around. 

“What? No.” Akane denied, “we just need to talk to Kuno.”

“The other Kuno, not you.” Ranma added.

“Hmm, I understand why you’re here, now.” Kodachi nodded, folding her arms. She whipped her ribbon against the floor, “if you wish to take my brother’s hand in marriage, I shall not allow it, unless I am defeated!” 

“Marriage!?” Akane and Ranma both yelled simultaneously.

“You got the wrong idea, lady!” Ranma argued, shaking her fist. “We just need his help!”

“Who’d ever want to date that creep?” Akane grumbled, tightening her hold on Ryoga.

“Hmph, denial or not, my point stands.” Kodachi scoffed.

“It ain’t- Ugh…” Ranma rubbed her temples, “Fine. I accept your challenge!”

Kodachi twirled her ribbon above her head as black rose pedals flew everywhere. “We will meet again, I, Kodachi Kuno, will not lose!” The door slammed shut. 

“...” Akane shared a silent look of confusion with Ranma. 

“Do you know anything about gymnastics?” Ranma inquired. 

“How would I know anything about that?” Akane responded, raising an eyebrow.

-

Later on, Akane and Ryoga had entered a hotel room, with Ryoga on Akane’s shoulder, and Akane carrying a bag. They didn’t have much money, but Ranma was able to use her looks to get a bit of a discount on the room. Ranma sat down on a bed, and held up a book. 

“Says the only major rule here is we can only use the tools.” She looks up from the book. “Or whatever else you can get your hands on. Just no punches or kicks.”

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Akane asked, “punches and kicks are all you’re used to.”

“Feh, you underestimate me, Akane!” Ranma bragged, “if ‘martial’ is in the name, then I can’t lose!”

“Oh, confident, huh?” Akane remarked. Scouring through her bag, she pulled a few gymnastics tools. “Then let’s do some training!” 

Ryoga hopped down from Akane’s shoulder and watched as the two girls both grabbed a couple tools and got ready to spar.  
‘Both are great fighters,’ Ryoga thinks, looking at them with a determined stare, ‘but neither stands a chance without proper training.’

Ryoga squeals in shame, smacking his hooves against the floor. ‘Damn this pig body! If I were in my true form, I’d be able to train Akane!’ He pauses for a moment, looking back at the two girls, ‘and Ranma too. I guess.’

Ranma and Akane were distracted with sparring, attacking each other with various items. Batons, clubs, hoops, whatever tools Akane could get her hands on. Ranma was heavily pulling punches, seemed to be struggling hard, regardless.

In an attempt to attack Ranma with the hoop, Akane ended up snapping it. She slumped to her knees and loudly groaned in annoyance, pulling at her hair. Ranma stood straight, getting out of her defensive stance.

“We can take a break, if it’s too hard for ya.” Ranma suggested, tossing a couple of clubs up and down.

“No!” Akane whined, smacking her hands against the floor. “I’m gonna do this! I can be just as good as you can!” She grabbed a ribbon and stood up confidently, immediately tripping over it and slamming against the floor soon after. 

“Hey, we’re s’posed to be in this together!” Ranma crouched down and offered a hand, Akane grabbed it and helped her up. “We got no reason to fight each other, you know.” Ranma continued.

“That’s easy for you to say…” Akane muttered, brushing some dirt off her clothes. 

“It’s… Getting late.” Ranma sighed, briefly looking out a window before turning back to Akane, “maybe we should get some rest. We have a lot of training to do.”

“...Fine, whatever,” Akane begrudgingly agreed. “I could use some sleep anyway.”

-

That night, as Akane was sleeping, Ranma stayed awake, continuing to train on her own. She had a stone faced expression as she practiced moving with the tools, she was good in a fight, but moving around gracefully was a bit more troubling for her. As she was quietly training, she noticed someone else was awake. She looked toward the bedroom door to see Ryoga watching her.

“Ryoga…” Ranma sighed as she let go of the tools and turned to face the pig, kneeling down. “What do you want, P-chan?”

Ryoga angrily huffed, walking closer to Ranma, he didn’t bite or attack her, though. He mostly just stared for a few seconds.

“What? Come to check up on me?” Ranma asked, almost in a mocking tone. She stood up and turned away. “Well I’m FINE. I just have a lot to think about right now.”

“...” Ryoga didn’t make any noise. He stood still, looking at Ranma. ‘I know you better than that, Ranma…’ He thought. Though he knew Ranma had no way of knowing what he wanted to say. 

“Ugh… I’ll talk if you stop lookin’ at me like that!” Ranma grumbled, as she glanced over at Ryoga, furrowing her brows. 

Ryoga made a ‘skwee’ sound in response, and walked up closer to Ranma, sitting. Ranma sat down next to the pig and sighed.

“You already know how this happened to me, right? I’ve just had my mind on it recently.” Ranma informed the pig. “It should feel wrong that I’m stuck like this, shouldn’t it? I should be desperate to go back to my own body… Why aren’t I? Why DOESN’T this feel wrong?” She asked, obviously not expecting an answer.

Ryoga glanced away, having his own thoughts. ‘Ranma… How long have you been having these thoughts?’ He looked back at her. ‘You make it hard to hate you, sometimes.’

“Well, I’m glad I got that off my chest!” Ranma stood up, stretching her arms a bit. “Thanks for listenin’, Ryoga. Though I doubt you care.”

Ryoga watched as Ranma walked over to a couch to lie down, “I’m gonna finally get some sleep, g’night, P-chan.”

Ryoga huffed angrily, turning away. ‘I take it back, I still hate you.’ He thought. 

-

There was one full day left until the competition, and it was another day of training and sparring for Ranma and Akane. both were improving steadily, although Ranma more so, and the gap between the two of them was clear. Akane tried to attack Ranma with a ribbon, but she ended up tripping and slamming against the floor again.

“Agh!” Akane loudy groaned, “I’m such a KLUTZ!”

“Well what am I s’posed to do about it?” Ranma huffed, folding her arms. “You won’t stop bein’ one if you don’t keep at your training!”

“Jee, thanks for the encouragement.” Akane sarcastically remarked, and stood back up. There was a knock on the door, distracting the two from their conversation. 

“I’ll get it.” Ranma hopped toward the door and opened the door with a grin. “Hello-!” Her greeting was, unfortunately, interrupted with a comically large mallet swinging directly toward her head. Ranma was luckily quick enough to react, and dashed backwards, avoiding the mallet as it smashed against the floor, causing a small hole.

“Hey! Who do you think you are!” Akane angrily yelled at the guest. Only to realize it was Kodachi.

“Drat! I was so close!” Kodachi scowled, looking towards Akane and Ranma, as she picked the mallet up and rested it above her shoulder. “Don’t think I’ve given up. I’ll never let you defeat me!”

“That was a dirty trick, Kodachi!” Ranma chastised, “Don’t you know anything about playin’ fair!?”

“Oh, you’ve gotten through to me, pigtailed girl.” Kodachi answered, “I’ll play fair from now on, I’ll give you a gift, to celebrate your sportsmanship.” Kodachi disappeared, dropping a bouquet of black roses. Ranma crouched down and reached down to pick them up, but Akane ran in front of her, holding out an arm.

“Hold on.” Akane looked down at the roses, Ryoga, who’d just noticed the commotion, walked over to the group, and sniffed the bouquet, he passed out in only a few moments.

“What just happened?” Ranma asked, looking down at the sleeping pig. 

“There’s probably some sleeping powder or something in them.” Akane answered, “she’s still trying to sabotage us.” Akane tossed the bouquet into the trash.

“Ugh that dirty slimeball!” Ranma raged. “That’s it, no more Mr. Nice Guy!” She called out, and picked up some of the tools.

“Er, girl, that is.” She corrected herself. “I’m gonna train non-stop until I’m sure I can beat her!”

“Don’t overwork yourself…” Akane suggested, though Ranma seemed too interested in perfecting her technique to pay attention to Akane.

The day turned to night, and Ranma spent the entire night practicing, perfecting her style and use of the tools. Despite Akane’s attempts to reason with her, Ranma refused to get sleep, she was determined to train as much as possible. Ryoga watched Ranma train that night, to make sure she didn’t do anything too stupid Morning came, and Akane exited her bedroom, to see Ranma barely awake, with Ryoga asleep on the couch.

“Ranma…?” Akane called out, “are you doing okay?”

“Huh? Whazzat?” Ranma responded groggily. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m as awake as an… Awake… Thing.”

“An awake thing. Sure seems that way.” Akane sassed. “Are you sure you have the energy for this, Ranma?”

“Gah, what do you know?” She grumbled at Akane, “I got a better chance at winnin’ than anyone!”

“Ugh, you’re so stubborn!” Akane argued, “don’t come crying to me if you fall asleep during the big match!”

“Akane, you gotta have more faith in me than that!” Ranma reassured, she gave Akane a thumbs up and smirked.

-

At St. Bacchus School For Girls, it was almost time for the match to begin. Ranma and Akane have entered the building, with Ranma carrying Ryoga by the bandana.

“Why’d you take Ryoga with us, again?” Akane questioned.

“The idiot has a terrible sense of direction.” Ranma explained, holding Ryoga up to her face, as she looked at him with an annoyed yet tired expression. “If I don’t keep an eye on him, he’ll end up halfway across Europe.” 

“Oh, you two are here, too?” A voice called out, Akane and Ranma turned to see Nabiki.

“Nabiki? What are you doing here?” Akane asked her sister.

“Well, I had my own plan for this competition.” Nabiki smirked, she pointed a thumb behind her, pointing to what appeared to be Genma in a blonde wig.

[Help me.] Genma held up a placard, with the closest thing a panda could get to a look of fear on his face. 

“But I guess with you two here, I don’t need to worry about it!” Nabiki laughed, before turning to Ranma and Akane, “tell the girls from your class I don’t accept refunds.”

“...Pops?” Ranma rubbed her eyes, looking at her panda of a father. “Am I hallucinatin’’? Maybe I shoulda gotten some sleep after all…” 

Kodachi walks toward the group, “so, pigtailed girl. You are my opponent, yes? I look forward to a good, clean match.” Kodachi held out her hand, offering a handshake, with a devious smirk upon her face. 

“Mm..” Ranma tiredly reaches for Kodachi’s hand. Luckily, Akane was there to stop her. She grabbed Kodachi by the wrist and pulled up her hand, to reveal tacks in between Kodachi’s fingers. 

“Oh my my… How did those get there?” Kodachi laughs. 

“Oh, that was close…” Ranma mumbled groggily. 

“You’re absolutely positive you’re able to fight?” Akane asked, as the two of them walked towards the change room. Ranma provided no answer, she only put her hands behind her head and smirked.

-

The match was about to begin. Kodachi and Ranma were on opposing sides of a small arena, and a referee in the middle of the ring. The gymnasium was completely packed with students from both schools, along with the Tendo family and Genma. 

“Oh, dear. I hope Ranma doesn’t get herself too hurt…” Kasumi cautioned. 

[At least it isn’t me.] Genma held up a placard. 

Akane was standing outside of the ring behind Ranma’s corner, holding Ryoga. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.” She warned. 

“Oh yee of little faith.” Ranma responded snidely. 

“You don’t look too well, Ranma.” Kodachi provoked, “do you need a little nap? You could take one and give the victory to me!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Ranma brushed Kodachi off, paying little attention. “I could even beat you with a pig chained to my arm!”

“That was oddly specific.” Akane added.

“And now, the champions of the schools!” The referee called out. “In this corner, from St. Bacchus School For Girls, Kodachi Kuno!”

Kodachi waved to the audience as they cheered. 

“And in this corner… er…” The referee turned to Ranma, “excuse me, what’s your name?”

“Ranma Saotome.” She responded with a yawn.

“From Furinkan High School, Ranma Saotome!” The referee steps out of the way. “No barehanded blows, and the match will end when one contestant either gets knocked completely down, or falls from the ring!”

The bell rings and the match begins. Kodachi was the first to attack, swinging a rope around, Ranma was easily dodging them all, with a tired look on her face. She catches the ‘rope’ as it swings toward her face, only to realize it’s actually a rod.

“Gah! Your cheap tricks don’t stop, even in the match, huh?” Ranma sighed.

“Hah! It isn’t against any rules!” Kodachi answered, “I just prefer to fight smart.”

“...I’m too tired for this, I’ll just knock you out of the ring quickly.” Ranma said wearily. She whipped a ribbon towards Kodachi, who jumped out of the way and counterattacked with clubs. Ranma was able to dodge quickly.

“Hohohoho!” Kodachi laughed, twirling around a hoop, “I can feel you getting slower! All I have to do is outlast you!”

“Like that’s gonna happen.” Ranma scowled. 

“Ranma!” Akane called out, “catch!” She tossed some clubs toward Ranma, and she caught them. Kodachi threw her hoop at Ranma, as Ranma blocked them with the clubs. The hoop nearly cuts through them.

“What is that, a razor blade??” Ranma glanced at the bladed hoop as it hit the ground. “Are you tryin’ to kill me!?”

“You sure have a mouth on you, Saotome.” Kodachi scoffed, and used her ribbon to grab the judge’s bell, and she tossed it toward Ranma. Ranma narrowly blocked it in time with her ribbon.

“That’s it, I’m done playin’ nice!” Ranma raged, she jumped onto the corner of the ring and used her ribbon to reach into the audience, she threw her father into the ring. “Go get her, pops!”

[WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?] Genma angrily held up a placard, with a fuming glare in Ranma’s direction. 

“Just keep her distracted pop!” Ranma pleaded. “I got an idea!” 

The panda, begrudgingly, listened, and threw one of his signs at Kodachi. She jumped out of the way, but as she did so, Ranma whipped her ribbon, as it wrapped around Kodachi’s ankle. She threw Kodachi out of the ring. 

“Ha, take that!” Ranma cheered, but stumbled a bit, barely regaining her balance as she noticed the ring itself was moving toward Kodachi, stopping under her as Kodachi landed back on the arena. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that!” Kodachi goaded Ranma.

“Hold on a sec…” Ranma reached to tear away the floor of the ring, Kodachi jumped to the opposing corner Ranma was on, and the referee moved out of the way from the stage. Ranma tore away the ring’s floor and revealed the rest of the Bacchus gymnastics club under the ring, the action also caused Genma to fly back into the audience. The club all scattered after being noticed. “Your tricks know no end, huh?” She chided, glaring up at Kodachi. 

“Hoho, aren’t you observant!” Kodachi smirked, “but now, it all depends on who is the first to fall!” Kodachi jumped toward Ranma, with a look of malicious glee on her face. Ranma, however, just used her ribbon to tie around Kodachi’s leg again, and she gently threw Kodachi against the floor.

“Please just shut up.” Ranma asked, rubbing her temples. 

“The winner has been decided!” The referee called out, “Ranma Saotome, of Furinkan High!” Ranma posed as the audience cheered.

“Wahaha!” Ranma laughed, “the great Saotome can never be defeated, I told ya everything would be-” Before Ranma finished speaking, she collapsed onto the floor herself, having fallen completely asleep. Ryoga hopped down to look at Ranma. 

‘Well that’s one way to get her to stop talking.’ Ryoga thought. 

“What a moron…” Akane sighed, she picked Ranma up and rested her on her back, like she was giving her a piggyback. “Come on Ryoga, let’s get back to the hotel.”

-

As Akane was carrying Ranma out of the building, she was stopped by someone. It was Tatewaki Kuno.

“Akane, my sweet!” Kuno called, “I heard from my sister you wished to speak with me, have you finally come to profess your LOVE-!” Kuno was cut off by a swift punch to the face.

“Don’t be an idiot, Kuno.” Akane fumed. The contact was loud enough to wake up Ranma.

“Hngh-? What’s going on?” Ranma asked in a dazed state, before noticing she was being carried by Akane. She blushed and tried to push herself off, causing her to slam against the ground with a loud THUD. “Ow…”

“You really are an idiot.” Akane ribbed, looking at Ranma as she stood up and glared.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” Ranma rolled her eyes, then looked at her upperclassman. “Kuno! It pains me to say this, but we need your help.”

“I am more than happy to give you two anything you may need.” Kuno assured them.

“...Great.” Ranma responded with a deadpan tone. “We just need money, we need to get to China to help a friend.”

“Ah… The two of you are on a quest? I will do you one better than simple money!” He rested his hands on the shoulders of the two girls, “I shall accompany you on your journey!” He gave a hearty laugh.

“WHAT?” Ranma screamed.

“I just knew this would backfire.” Akane sighed.

“Look, Kuno, we don’t need you to come WITH us-” Ranma began, before being interrupted.

“Nonsense, I insist!” Kuno beamed, “my strength shall certainly come in handy!”

“Ranma.” Akane turned to look at Ranma with an emotionless expression. “I blame you for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of how this chapter turned out but here it is anyway.


	5. Kiss of Death

Ranma, Akane, Kuno, and Ryoga have stopped at a small diner for some food, Ranma was absolutely devouring an ice cream sundae. 

“You could at least TRY to eat like a normal girl.” Akane scolded Ranma. Ranma continued to eat and stuck out her tongue.

“You’re just jealous that I get free ice cream!” Ranma jested, laughing. 

“Yeah, how do you even DO that?” Akane asked.

“It’s all in the looks~” Ranma put a hand to her cheek and fluttered her eyelashes.

“As fascinating as this is…” Kuno interjected, “I have some questions I would like to ask.”

“Oh, Kuno. I forgot you were there.” Ranma admitted, “what’s up?”

Kuno lifted up his arm, to reveal Ryoga’s teeth firmly clamped into it. “Why is your pig biting me?”

“Oh, sorry about that, Ryoga’s...” Akane paused, “…Protective.”

“He’s really harmless.” Ranma grabbed Ryoga and attempted to pull him off Kuno’s arm, but he wouldn’t budge. Ranma tried again with both hands, pulled at Ryoga with all her force. Kuno screamed in pain as the pig was forced off his arm. Ranma succeeded in pulling Ryoga off, but ended up causing herself to fly backwards, crashing into a wall.

“Ranma!” Akane shot up from her seat, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Ranma winced, rubbing her back, she held Ryoga up to her face and squinted at him. “You’re really more trouble than you’re worth, you know that?” Ryoga huffed in response.

“You two truly have an… Interesting pet.” Kuno stated, staring in confusion.

“I wouldn’t call him a pet, he’s more of an animal sidekick.” Ranma laughed, picking up Ryoga as she stood up. The wall was beginning to crack behind her.

“Uh, Ranma?” Akane pointed at the cracks forming in the wall, with an expression mixed with worry and confusion.

“Huh? What is it?” Ranma didn’t seem to notice. She looked up at Akane, a few seconds later, the cracks became a large hole in the wall, and Ranma was buried under the rubble. Ryoga jumped out of the way and onto the group’s table.

“Ranma! I kill-!” A young blue haired girl stood at the other end of the hole she had just made, holding a pair of chúi. “-Huh? Where she go?” The girl spoke in broken Japanese. 

“Who might you be looking for, young maiden?” Kuno asked.

“Ranma!” The girl angrily answered back. “Where’s Ranma! I kill!” 

“She just left.” Akane answered quickly. 

“Ranma, you coward!” the girl turned around and began to run off, “Shampoo find you!” 

A few moments after the girl disappeared, Ranma appeared from the rubble. “IS SHE GONE?” She asked fearfully. 

“You certainly are popular with the ladies, Saotome.” Kuno said, “I’m quite jealous.”

“Augh, you got the wrong idea!” Ranma defended, “I’ll explain later, we gotta run before she realizes I’m still here!” Ranma suddenly began to quickly run.

“Where are you going!?” Akane picked Ryoga up and ran after Ranma. 

“Are things usually like this for them?” Kuno asked himself, he then realized he had been left behind, and he ran after them. “Wait for me!”

-

The group was now hiding in an alleyway, with Ranma huddled up in a corner. 

“So, are you going to explain to us what the hell that was all about!?” Akane loudly questioned Ranma, angry and out of breath.

“A rather violent one, that woman is.” Kuno interjected. 

“Alright, alright, let me explain.” Ranma pleaded, she took a deep breath, and answered. “That was Shampoo, she wants to kill me.”

“Who would want to kill a maiden like you!?” Kuno shouted.

“What did you do to her!?” Akane yelled at Ranma, blaming her.

“Hey, hey, it ain’t my fault!” Ranma defended, before pausing to think about it for a few seconds, “okay, it’s partially my fault. Just let me explain!” 

-

It happened before Ranma returned from China, but after the accident at Jusenkyo. She and her father Genma have stopped in an Amazon village, being guided by the Jusenkyo guide. The Saotomes were starving after long training, and noticed a huge table of delicious food.

“So, what’s going on there?” Ranma asks the guide, as she sits down near the table of food, looking at two amazons fighting on a large wooden log, held up by ropes. It was Shampoo, taking a much bigger Amazon warrior. She knocked out the bigger woman, with a strong kick to the chin.

“That there is amazons!” The guide answered, in his usual broken Japanese. “They fighting for grand prize of great feast!” He turned to his honoured guests, only to see them having eaten the great feast.

“...Oh, you mean this?” Ranma looked down at what was left of the food.

“Aiyah! Sirs!” The guide wailed, “what have you done!?”

Shampoo jumped down from the log, and pointed her chúi at the Saotomes, and shouted something in Chinese.

“She say, ‘How dare you steal Shampoo’s grand prize?’” The guide translated.

“So if it was the prize for a contest, all I gotta do is beat her, and I’ll win it, right?" Ranma asked, the guide translated what she said for Shampoo, who nodded her head in response.

Ranma and Shampoo jumped onto the log, and faced off. Shampoo dashed towards Ranma, she countered by kicking one of Shampoo’s chúi out of her hand, which fell back and hit her in the head, and knocked her out. Declaring Ranma the victor.

As the crowd was murmuring in shock, Shampoo walked up to Ranma, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

-

“Have you no shame, Ranma?” Akane chastised.

“As I said, you are quite popular with the ladies.” Kuno added.

“Will you two just listen!?” Ranma shouted, continuing her story.

-

“We must run, customers!” Back to the story, the guide grabbed Ranma by the arm and started to pull her along, running away from the area quickly. Genma was dashing to keep up.

“Why? What’s going on?” Ranma asked.

“You have been given Kiss of Death!” The guide answered fearfully.

“Kiss of Death?" Ranma parroted.

“Amazons have very big pride. Losing to outsider is big shame!” The guide explains, “Kiss of Death is promise, to chase you to the ends of the Earth… and kill!”

-

“And when they say ‘to the ends of the Earth’, they mean it.” Ranma finished her story. “We haven’t had a peaceful day in China since.”

“So she followed you all the way to Japan…” Akane stated.

“What willpower… Worry not!” Kuno stood triumphantly, “I shall protect you, you will not die while I am around!” Kuno began to laugh heartily. 

“Great, I feel safer already.” Ranma responded sarcastically. 

“Then I am doing a good job!” Kuno smiles. 

“What did I do to deserve this…” Ranma groaned, she put her palm up against her face and shook her head.

-

Back at the Tendo dojo, Genma had just come home from his part time job.

[I’m home!] Genma held up a placard.

“Mr. Saotome, welcome back!” Kasumi greeted, “Who's your friend?”

[Friend?] he held up another and turned around, to see Shampoo behind him, [GAH!] Quickly, Genma ran behind a table to hide. 

“Saotome, what did you do this time?” Soun asked, walking into the room.

[Don’t blame me for this, Tendo!] Genma angrily held up a placard from under the table.

“Where is Ranma, stupid panda!?” She pointed her weapons at the panda, demanding an answer.

“Oh dear, Ranma’s on a trip right now.” Kasumi answered, “you won’t find her here.”

“Grr…” Shampoo growled, “Where you hiding, Ranma?”

“Hmm… You really want to kill her, huh?” Nabiki chimed in, “you want help with that? For a price of course.”

“Nabiki! Don’t say such things!” Kasumi chastised.

“Oh, I’m only joking!” Nabiki objected.

“Shampoo needs no help!” Shampoo yelled. “Shampoo find and kill Ranma on her own!”

“In that case, can you get out of our house?” Nabiki sighed.

“Shampoo have no need here anyway!” Shampoo huffed and walked out of the house, by breaking a hole through the door.

“Hey!” Nabiki yelled in frustration. “Does anyone have common decency anymore!?”

“My, my… Ranma sure makes odd friends.” Kasumi said.

[Better her than me.] Genma holds up a sign.

-

Ranma and the gang were sitting on a bench in a park, Ranma’s eyes were darting around nervously, as Akane, along with Ryoga, sat next to her, and Kuno stood nearby to keep watch. 

“Ranma, it’s been hours since we’ve seen Shampoo! I think you have some time to relax.” Akane attempted to assure her.

“N-No, no no…” Ranma nervously stuttered, “You don’t get it…. She could be anywhere right now! She could be waiting for me to lower my guard!” 

“Ranma, just calm down, she’s not gonna-” Akane got cut off by one of Shampoo’s chúi getting thrown right at the bench, breaking it. “...Show up.”

“Shampoo!” Ranma fearfully shot up from her seat, then angrily turned to Kuno, “you were supposed to be keeping watch!”

“...Shampoo’s here.” Kuno chuckled nervously.

“Ugh… Useless…” Ranma muttered. Shampoo started to walk closer.

“This never would’ve happened if we just went ice skating like I suggested!” Akane yelled.

“Ice skating wouldn’t have stopped her!” Ranma argued, “and I don’t even know how to skate!” 

Ranma quickly grabbed Ryoga and held him up. “Uh, time out, time out! I’m holding a pig! You don’t want to hurt a defenseless animal, right?” 

Ryoga squealed, and started to flail around, struggling to get out of her grip, ‘Ranma, what are you thinking!?’ Ryoga thought, as Shampoo continued stomping closer to the group. However, a kendo blade was held between Shampoo and Ranma. 

“Halt, you shall go no further.” Kuno ordered, and he held his blade in a defensive stance, “I hate to harm a fair maiden, but if you insist on hurting Ranma. I shall fight you.”

“Hate to harm a maiden, huh?” Akane asked in a deadpan tone.

“I told ya he holds back.” Ranma responded, then shifted her attention to Kuno. “What are ya doin’, Kuno!?”

“I am not as delusional as you believe, I’m aware you believe I’ll hold you back on your quest.” Kuno answered, “I would like to prove that I am a useful member of your team, I am a martial artist too, remember.”

“You in Shampoo’s way.” Shampoo stated bluntly, she swung her chúi at Kuno, Kuno swiftly swung down his kendo blade, bonking Shampoo on the head with it, knocking her down.

“That quickly!?” Ranma was taken aback.

"I told you, I'm a martial artist too." Kuno responded.

“Shampoo really lowers her guard a lot, huh?” Akane muttered. 

Shampoo slowly stood up and stared at Kuno, who tightened the grip on his blade. 

“Is he gonna get the Kiss of Death now, too?” Ranma asked. 

‘Things would get really annoying if she was after two of them…’ Ryoga thought to himself, sighing.

Instead of fighting, however, Shampoo wrapped her arms around Kuno and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Much to everyone’s surprise.

“What’s going on!?” Akane yelled.

“Someone willingly kissed Kuno!?” Ranma asked, in complete shock.

Shampoo pulled herself away, and smiled at Kuno, “My love… What is name?”

“Er… Tatewaki Kuno. The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.” Kuno answered, still in slight shock over what happened. 

“You I love, Tatewaki.” Shampoo pulled Kuno in for a tight hug.

“Should we be stopping this?” Akane asked Ranma. 

“I’m fine as long as she’s not trying to kill me.” Ranma answered bluntly.

“Shampoo, you are an attractive young maiden, however…” Kuno pulled Shampoo away, “My love is already reserved for another… or two other maidens.” He glanced at Ranma and Akane, who were having their own conversation at the moment.

“Grr…” Shampoo quietly growled, looking at Ranma, specifically.

“I may consider allowing you to date with me, maybe.” Kuno admitted, “however, I still will not allow you to hurt either of the other girls with me. Do you understand?”

“...Shampoo understand.” She sighed, then walked up to the two girls, Ranma noticed and she immediately hid behind Akane. “Shampoo not here to kill.” Shampoo assured her.

“Then what do you want?” Ranma asked, slowly moving from behind Akane. 

“Shampoo want a rematch!” Shampoo gave an innocent smile, “friendly fight, between two girls!”

“Ranma…” Akane cautioned, “I’m not so sure you can trust this. She was trying to kill you until just a few minutes ago…”

“Yeah, but with Kuno bossing her around, it should be fine, right?” Ranma argued, “besides, I hate to turn down challenges!”

“So there no problem then, yes?” Shampoo asked, keeping her smile.

“Yeah, no problem at all, Shampoo!” Ranma smirked, cracking her knuckles. “But I won’t go easy on ya!”

“As Amazon, Shampoo would never forgive if you did.” She responded. “Let us find a place for fight! Alone.”

“Alright, you guys wait here, okay?” Ranma asked, then tossed Ryoga over to Akane. “Hold this for a second.” Ranma walked off, to find a place to fight. 

“Heh…” Shampoo followed, her innocent smile shifting into a more devious one.

“Ranma…” Akane sighed, “I hope you know what you’re getting into…” 

“She’s a stubborn one, is she not?” Kuno watched the two walk away, “but that’s what makes her so appealing.”

“Hm…” Akane thought about Kuno’s words to herself, while she was distracted in her own thoughts, Ryoga jumped down and chased after Shampoo and Ranma. “Hey wait-!”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, Akane.” Kuno reassured her, or attempted to, at least.

-

“Alright, this should be a good place, right?” Ranma asked, the two were now in a forest of sorts, they were in a nice open spot with not too many trees. Perfect for sparring. Ryoga was watching secretly from behind a tree. If there was one thing he liked about this pig body, it was it makes it a lot easier to hide.

“Yes, this spot is perfect.” Shampoo answered, looking around with a snide grin or her face. 

“Alright, then!” Ranma got into a defensive stance and smirked, “I’m ready whenever you are, come at me with everything you’ve got!”

“Shampoo plan to.” Shampoo responded deadpan, and dashed toward Ranma, moving surprisingly faster than Ranma has seen before.

-

“They’ve been gone a long time…” Akane sighed sadly, looking off in the direction they walked off in. “Do you think she’s alright?”

“This is Ranma Saotome we’re talking about.” Kuno stated, “I’m sure she’s fine.”

They saw someone walking from the direction, Akane stood up from the bench happily, only to see it’s Shampoo. “Huh? Where’s Ranma?” 

Shampoo passed by with an almost expressionless face, “Shampoo win the rematch.” She said with a deadpan voice, then turned like the flick of a switch, smiling happily at Kuno, “Shampoo look forward to wedding, Tatewaki!” She walked away.

Akane and Kuno looked at each other with worry, a few moments later, they saw Ryoga running over to them. Skwee-ing fearfully as he grabbed Akane’s pant leg with his teeth, trying to drag her in the direction he just came from. 

“Ryoga!?” Akane asked, her worry growing stronger. “What happened there?” Ryoga couldn’t answer properly, so he gestured for the two of them to follow him the best he could, and he started running. Akane and Kuno followed suit.

-

The group ended up in the same forest that Shampoo and Ranma fought in. The most obvious thing to note was Ranma. She was on the ground… unconscious.

“Ranma!” Akane called out, and ran toward Ranma, she tried to shake her awake. “Ranma, wake up!”

Kuno ran over next, “is she breathing!?”

“It looks like it…” Akane answered. “Ranma, please wake up!” She doesn’t respond.

Ryoga walked over next, and bit Ranma in the finger.

“YOWCH!” Ranma woke up suddenly, and smacked Ryoga, causing him to flying into a bush. “Stupid pig… Who does it think it is?”

“Ranma! You’re alive!” Akane pulled Ranma in for a hug, which she wouldn’t normally do, but she’s just happy Shampoo didn’t kill her.

“Uh, yeah… Lucky me… Just one question.” Ranma pulled Akane away.

“Of course, fair maiden, ask whatever you need to know.” Kuno answered.

“Who are you people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially gonna have a chapter of the ice skating arc before this, but then I didn't. So I snuck in a tiny reference to it instead


	6. Formula 911

“Is anyone gonna explain to me what’s going on?” Ranma asked annoyedly, the gang was back at the park, with Ranma sitting on the bench, and Akane next to her.

“How much do you remember?” Akane asked, with worry in her eyes.

“I don’t gotta explain myself to random strangers!” Ranma shouted. 

“We’re going to be here awhile…” Kuno stated. “Are you sure we didn’t pick up a clone, or a shapeshifting beast?”

“Ranma, please!” Akane pleaded, ignoring Kuno’s question. “Don’t you remember us?”

“Ugh… stop botherin’ me, will ya? I’ll tell ya what I can, but it won’t help.” Ranma groaned. “I can remember my name, along with some basic knowledge. But that’s all that’s comin’ to me.”

“You’re telling me you don’t remember ANYTHING?” Akane questioned.

“Yeah! What of it!?” Ranma retaliated, “Who are ya anyway? You seem real chummy.”

“It’s me, Ranma. Akane, we… Live together, sorta.” She responded somberly.

“I think I’d know if I lived with some weird chick like you.” Ranma scoffed, leaning back.

“Excuse me?” Akane’s eyebrow twitches, as her face shifts to anger.

“Are ya hard of hearing as well?” Ranma accused, raising her voice “I said yer WEIRD, what kinda person claims to know some random stranger?”

“I’m not a stranger, you idiot!” Akane fumed, clenching her fists, “since when were you such a… jerk!?”

“Who are ya callin’ a jerk!?” Ranma argued, quickly standing up, with an angry glare.

“Girls, please, let’s not bicker-” Kuno began, but was swiftly interrupted.

“Stay out of this!” Both girls yelled simultaneously, Akane attacking Kuno, and knocking him down.

Meanwhile, Shampoo was watching from the distance, hiding in a tree. “Shampoo think she make mistake…” She said in her usual broken Japanese, as she watched Kuno get easily knocked out. “...Shampoo should train more.”

“So what’s that weirdo’s deal, anyway?” Ranma asked, looking down at Kuno with a raised eyebrow, “I can’t imagine I’d hang out with a guy like that outta free will.”

“That’s just Kuno.” Akane sighed, “ignore him, we need his help to get to China.”

“That sounds forced and contrived.” Ranma responded.

“What?” Akane stared at her in confusion.

“Anyway, why would we want to go to China? What’s so special about there?”

“Huh? You don’t even remember Jusenkyo?” Akane raised an eyebrow, “The cursed springs? Ringing any bells?”

“Well I ain’t going to any stupid springs-GAH!” Before Ranma could finish, a small black pig tackled her in the face, it was Ryoga, of course. “What the- GET IT OFF OF ME!” Ranma pulled Ryoga off of her face and glared at him.

“Huh, that’s strange behaviour of him.” Akane scratched her head in confusion.

“Who do you think you are, pig?” Ranma started to shake Ryoga.

‘Don’t be stupid, Ranma.’ Ryoga thought, ‘amnesia or not, I need to become a man again.’

“Do you know this pig?” Ranma asked Akane, she looked at her briefly before looking back at the pig, “it keeps starin’ at me like a creep.”

“...Yes, Ranma. You do too.” She answered bluntly. “Don’t you recognize Ryoga?”

“...” Ranma stared at Akane, and then at Ryoga, “I have no idea who that is. You’re just making up names now, Akari.”

“It’s Akane.” Akane replied through gritted teeth.

“I have no idea what’s goin’ on here,” Ranma began, “if what you say is right, how do you know all this?”

“Because I know you, Ranma!” Akane reiterated, “I keep telling you!”

“Okay, okay, I guess ya wouldn’t have a reason to lie…” Ranma sighs, “so let’s say I believe you, do you know who SHE is?” Ranma looked behind her.

“‘She’?”

Ranma threw Ryoga towards a tree behind her, Ryoga let out a terrified skwee as he hit something in the tree, causing both him and Shampoo to fall out of the tree and into a bush. “SHE.” Ranma reiterated.

“Watch where you throwing!” Shampoo shot up from the bush and angrily scowled.

“Seriously, this girl’s been watching us since we got back here.” Ranma stated.

“That is Shampoo!” Kuno sat up straight, having finally woken up, “she is out to kill you, and has chosen to marry me.”

“I still don’t believe anyone would want to marry you.” Akane rolled her eyes.

“Is true.” Shampoo stated, “law of Amazon say we must marry strong man who defeat us in battle!” 

“This guy’s strong?” Ranma asked, looking down at Kuno.

“Shampoo was too focused on killing Ranma.” Shampoo defended herself, “let guard down.”

“Haha, yeah…” Ranma was suddenly behind Akane. “Anyway, I can’t get killed today. Got a cold.”

“I thought you didn’t know me?” Akane raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl behind her.

“Hey, it’s a natural reaction, okay!?” Ranma shouted.

“Ranma look pathetic.” Shampoo scoffed, tossing Ryoga up and down. “Shampoo not going to kill you, this time!”

“What do you want, Shampoo?” Akane glared, swiping Ryoga away from Shampoo and subconsciously holding an arm out in front of Ranma in a protective manner.

“Oh? Why so hostile, violent girl?” Shampoo smirked, and waved around a shampoo bottle in her hand. “You not curious on what happen?”

“What did you DO?” Akane spats, stomping closer to Shampoo.

“Akane, don’t do anything rash.” Kuno warned.

“I know what I’m doing, Kuno!” She dismissed him. She dashed toward Shampoo and threw a punch, Shampoo stumbled out of the way, causing Akane to hit a tree, the punch breaking the tree.

“Woah, violent girl! Watch what you doing!” Shampoo dangled Ryoga in front of Akane’s face, Ryoga flailing to get away, “You in no place to make demands!”

“Perhaps you shall answer to me, then.” Kuno stepped forward, gripping his sword, “You claim to love me, am I correct? Please, fair maiden, tell us what you have done to my great rival; Ranma Saotome!?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Shampoo nearly forget.” Shampoo tapped her chin. “Shampoo suppose she tell, for you. Shampoo use shampoo to erase Ranma’s memories!”

“Shampoo use shampoo?” Akane echoed, in a confused tone.

“I have been feelin’ rather refreshed and clean.” Ranma mutters, feeling her hair.

“Is that really important right now?” Akane looked back at Ranma, scoffing at her. Ranma responded by blowing a raspberry.

“Has she always been this stupid?” Akane asked.

“Hm? Oh, yes. Both of you are plenty beautiful.” Kuno responded. 

“...Forget I said anything.” Akane looked back at Shampoo, “how do we reverse the effect?”

“Tell or I’ll shove my fist so far up your-”

“Please!” Kuno interrupted Akane, “if you tell us how to help our friend, I will… owe you a favour.”

“Aiya! A favour!?” Shampoo perked up, “Well, if Kuno say sooo…” 

“Say it already!” Akane spats, “and give us back Ryoga!” 

“Fine! Violent girl so loud.” Shampoo begrudgingly throws Ryoga towards the group. He ends up getting slammed against Ranma’s face, causing her to fall down. “To restore memory, you need this.” Shampoo continued, pulling out a bottle of shampoo, with the number 911 on it.

“Ugh, gimme that!” Akane reached for it, Shampoo held it out of her reach.

“No take!” Shampoo jumped up onto a tree, “you have to try harder than that, violent girl!” She laughed, hopping away.

“Blast it. She got away.” Kuno sighed, “I should have done more, I am a gentleman, but I must self reflect on what that means…”

“Ugh, what the hell are you talking about?” Ranma sat up, rubbing her head, and holding Ryoga in her hand. “Do you say anythin’ that ain’t utter nonsense?”

“Agh! I’m so stupid…” Akane punched a tree as she grunted angrily to herself. “I was so close…”

“...Do you really care that much?” Ranma stood up, tilting her head at Akane.

“Shut up, Ranma! It’s not what you think!” Akane spat.

“Well jeez! Excuse me for tryin’ to care!” Ranma huffed.

“Oh, I hate to see two maidens feud!” Kuno dramatically turned his head.

“Stay OUT OF this!” Both girls shouted at Kuno simultaneously… again.

“So, this is all real confusin’, I gotta admit. But I think I heard enough.” Ranma scratched her head. “We just gotta find that Shampoo girl, right?”

“You can’t help, Ranma! You’re not in a healthy state!” Akane argued.

“Oi, this is about me, ain’t it!?” Ranma countered, “‘Sides, yer tryin’ real hard for me, even if I don’t know ya. I gotta return the favour.” 

“Return the favour?” Akane questioned.

“Well yeah, I gotta. It’s the… Uh…” Ranma trails off, as if she’s having trouble remembering why she feels it’s important. She remembers being taught about something, someone teaching her about the importance of acting a certain way. She smacks her head in annoyance, what’s she forgetting!?  
“Ugh, it just feels right, okay?” She continued, scoffing. 

“Well, alright, I can’t stop you.” Akane shook her head, “are we all ready?”

“Of course, my fair Akane! I am here to protect you!” Kuno cheered.

“Ignoring him, I’m always ready for a challenge!” Ranma smirked. “Let’s get goin’!” 

Akane tried to hide her soft smile, even if Ranma had no memories, she still seemed to be her usual self, that was a little comforting, at least. “Alright fine, but no turning back at this point! Let’s go find that girl!” Akane cheered. 

The gang all cheered, including Ryoga, giving a little pig skwee.

-

Shampoo was lying down on a sturdy branch of a tree, giggling to herself. “Too easy!” She smirked, holding up the shampoo bottle and staring at it. “Now Shampoo can go back to China without worry-” Shampoo was cut off as she felt the tree shake, she nearly dropped the shampoo, but managed to grip onto it. “Who do that!?”

“Give us that bottle!” Akane punched the tree, causing it to shake again.

“You’re not gonna do much that way.” Ranma commented, she looked over at Ryoga on her shoulder, “Am i right?”

“I don’t see you giving any ideas!” Akane retaliated. 

“Amazonian warrior!” Kuno shouted, “if you wish to not be harmed, I suggest you give these fair maidens what they ask for, it is my duty to keep ladies safe, but I cannot protect you all.”

“Concern is flattering, Tatewaki.” Shampoo chuckled, she looked down at the gang and dangled the bottle of shampoo above the ground with a smile on her face. 

“Stop playing around, Shampoo!” Akane jumped up to try to grab it, Shampoo, however, just moved it up slightly and laughed. 

“So close, violent girl! Try again!” Shampoo grinned. 

“Why you… Get down here and fight me, you coward!” Akane yelled back.

“Violent girl should not speak to Shampoo that way.” Shampoo huffed, she opened the bottle, and began to pour it onto the ground… “Whoopsie!”

“NO!” Akane cried out. That was the shampoo they needed, it was gone. Was that it? Is Ranma’s memory unsalvageable?

“How cruel, how tragic!” Kuno cried, “you are a fiendish trickster, Shampoo!” 

“No need for mean words, Tatewaki…” Shampoo pouted. He was right, of course, but it was still rather uncalled for.

“You…” Ranma tightened her hands into fists, and began to shake. Her memories were all gone now? Just like that? These people who were her friends, total strangers now. Who were they? Ranma can’t even remember her family, who she was. Who WAS she? Something felt different ever since she woke up… Frustrated with all the questions, she snapped at Shampoo. “Why’d you do all this!? What did I ever do to you!?”

“Ranma has done plenty to Shampoo.” She responded, her voice and expression going deadpan. “Ranma just don’t remember, and now, won’t.”

“Ranma…” Akane whispered. “I’m sorry…”

“What are ya sorry for, huh!?” Ranma spat, she didn’t mean to, it was mostly out of an emotional state from all the questions swirling around. She took a deep breath and turned her back toward Akane. “I don’t even know who ya are! Even if we were friends, what does any of that matter anymore!? I’m not-” 

Ranma didn’t finish, she was cut off by the feeling of someone holding her, she tried to look behind her, and saw Akane hugging her… She felt a sensation, something was coming back to her. She was starting to remember something….  
“Akane, stop, yer embarrassin’ me…”

Akane looked up in shock, and slowly let go. “Ranma…?”

“Ranma Saotome, is your memory back!?” Kuno perked up.

“Of course it is, ya idiot.” Ranma rolled her eyes, turning back to face the group.

“Her memory is saved! A merry occasion for all of us!” Kuno laughed.

“No no no! No fair!” Shampoo jumped down from the tree. “Memory not supposed to return!” 

“Shampoo…” Ranma glared. “Have ya seriously not given up?”

“Shampoo still need to kill Ranma.” Shampoo responded angrily. 

“Tell ya what, Shampoo. One more fight.” Ranma offered, “if you win, you’ll kill me. But if I win, you get outta here and out of our hair!”

“Ranma, you can’t be serious!” Akane pleaded, “a fight between you two is how this all started in the first place!”

“This is the only way, Akane!” Ranma countered.

“A fight between two warriors, you must respect such a thing.” Kuno nodded.

“Shampoo accept your challenge. We fight in park.” Shampoo agreed.

“Fine, let’s get this over with so I can get some damn rest.” Ranma grunted.

-

It was getting dark, and the park was empty, besides Shampoo and Ranma, who were facing off, and Kuno and Akane, who were along with Ryoga.

“I won’t be making the same mistake twice, Shampoo. I suggest you give up and run now.” Ranma warned.

“Shampoo no run. Shampoo kill, once and for all, Ranma!” Shampoo retaliated, she dashed forward and threw an attack. Ranma easily dodged and pushed Shampoo away, gaining some distance.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Shampoo.” Ranma said.

“Then you a bad fighter!” Shampoo yelled, attacking with her chúi, Ranma dodging the attacks.

“This is bad…” Akane muttered on the sidelines.

“Bad? Shampoo can’t get a hit in.” Kuno debated.

“Ranma’s not attacking back, at this rate, Shampoo will tire her out.” Akane argued.

“I see what you mean, and Shampoo’s fighting to kill…” Kuno watched the fight. Ryoga, meanwhile, was silently (not like he could speak anyway) watching intently. There has to be something he could do to help, right?

Ranma low kicked, causing Shampoo to trip, but she stood back up quickly and began attacking again, getting Ranma back on the defensive. “Hit back, coward!” Shampoo yelled.

“I told ya, I don’t wanna hurt ya- WOAH!” Ranma got cut off by nearly being hit with one of Shampoo’s chúi, “what are ya tryin’ to do, kill me!?”

“YES!” Shampoo yelled bluntly.

“Good point…” Ranma muttered, trying to keep her distance while dodging blows. Eventually, Shampoo hit Ranma in the gut, causing her to stumble backward. 

“Now Ranma… I KILL!” Shampoo was about to get another hit in, but before she could finish her swing, something jumped at her. It was Ryoga! He jumped onto her head, blinding her as he flailed, causing her to drop her weapons. “Agh! Stupid pig! Get off Shampoo’s face!”

“Heh… I coulda won without help.” Ranma dealt a single low kick, tripping Shampoo and causing her to fall onto the ground and drop her weapons, Ranma picked up one of Shampoo’s chúi, and pointed it at her, as Ryoga hopped off. “Guess I win?”

“Shampoo never been so humiliated…” Shampoo stood up onto her knees, and she punched the ground. “Ranma not even try… Why? Why you not fight serious?” She looked up at Ranma with tears in her eyes.

Ranma was taken aback by the tears, she turned her head to avoid any eye contact, she dropped Shampoo’s weapon, and only had one response. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Not get what?” Shampoo muttered, but Ranma was already walking back towards her group.

“Now get outta here. A deal’s a deal, right?” 

“...” Shampoo dashed off silently, heading to who knows where, likely back home.

“I think we all need a break after all that.” Akane sighed, “let’s set up a camp, it’s getting late, no point in looking for a hotel at this hour.”

“A brilliant idea, Akane!” Kuno bellowed, “I, Tatewaki Kuno, am the greatest camper of Furinkan High!”

“...” Akane looked at Ranma, who seemed rather torn about something, “are you alright, Ranma?”

“I’m fine, Akane.” She answered quickly. “Let’s hurry up and set up camp, I’m real tired after that fight.”

-

It’s late at night in the forest, Kuno and Akane are fast asleep, but Ranma was staring up at the stars, sitting on a tree trunk. Ryoga walked up and sat next to her.

“I know, I know, I should get some sleep.” Ranma looked down at Ryoga, then back up at the sky. “Y’know, pops and I used to camp outside all the time on our training trips. It was always the cheaper option, so pops loved it. I was stayin’ up for the nostalgia.”

Ryoga huffed in response.

“What, don’t ya believe me?” Ranma raised an eyebrow. Ryoga simply stared. “Alright, ya got me. I was thinkin’ about my fight with Shampoo.” 

‘Must be about what she said at the end.’ Ryoga deduced in his mind.

“Ya already know what I mean, don’t ya?” Ranma chuckled, “you were always smarter than ya give yourself credit for, or than I give ya credit for.”

“...” Ryoga stared silently, with an expectant look on his face. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll stop avoidin’ the point!” Ranma sighed. “I’ve been strugglin’ recently, my pops taught me everythin’ i need to know about bein’ a man amongst men. But I don’t think I need any of that anymore… But it’s all I know, really.”

Ryoga skwee’d, trying to convey that he understands Ranma’s struggles, at least a little bit. He may not fully know what she’s going through, but he could see the struggle.

“I just think I have a lot to learn and unlearn, Ryoga.” Ranma sighed, “I’m glad I have someone I can talk to, at least I know ya can’t go blabbin’ about it! Think I’d die if someone else heard about all this.” Ranma laughed. 

Ryoga and Ranma stayed up for a little longer, staring up at the stars. Ranma would go to sleep later, but right now, she needed some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have a very good reason for this chapter taking long compared to how quickly all the others came.
> 
> I was procrastinating.


	7. Attack of the Wild Mousse

The next morning, as the sun was rising, Akane and Ranma were sparring. Or rather, Akane was sparring, and Ranma was seemingly effortlessly dodging her hits.

“Come on, fight back already!” Akane whined, throwing punches at Ranma.

“Nah, I don’t wanna hurt ya.” Ranma responded, dodging the hits, she jumped, flipping over Akane and poking her in the back of her head. “Yer too aggressive with yer punches. You’ll never hit me at this rate.”

“Grr…” Akane grumbled, she suckerpunched Ranma in the stomach, causing her to fall onto the ground with a loud OOF. “How’s that for aggressive?” Akane smirked.

“Good job, take five…” Ranma groaned, wincing as she slowly stood back up.

“What are you two lovely ladies doing up so early?” Kuno entered the area and asked with a yawn.

“Stuff it, Kuno.” Ranma groaned. “It’s too early to deal with you.”

“We’re just getting some sparring done.” Akane sighed, then snapped towards Ranma, “Or we WOULD, if SOMEONE would fight BACK!”

“Why would I? You’re so weak.” Ranma insulted, laughing.

“Who are you calling WEAK!?” Akane yelled.

Kuno sighed, “Why train this early, in the first place?” He asked. 

“It’s her fault.” Akane answered, gesturing to Ranma. “We need to prepare, in case there’s anyone else out to murder Ranma.”

“Ah yes, the one named Shampoo.” Kuno nodded, “I wonder what she is up to.”

“I’d rather never think about her again, thanks.” Ranma responded bluntly.

-

Back in China, in the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. There were two people training there, one was a tiny old woman with a cane. The other was Shampoo, they were facing off on the poles sticking out from the springs. 

“You have broken our sacred laws, Shampoo!” The old woman shouted in Chinese, “you must be trained anew!”

“Great Grandmother, allow me to get strong enough!” Shampoo answered, also in Chinese. “If I get strong enough, I will kill Ranma for sure!”

Shampoo and her great grandmother jumped at each other, and the old woman effortlessly knocked Shampoo into a spring with her cane. When Shampoo emerged, she was a cat.

“Meow, meow!” Shampoo sporadically splashed around in the water.

“Oh dear, that won’t do at all.” The old woman stated, she hopped onto the ground and picked Shampoo up. She walked over to a different spring and tossed Shampoo’s cat form into it. “You won’t be able to take your revenge like that.”

Shampoo emerged from the water, back in her form as a girl… For the most part, she now had cat ears and a tail, and some little fangs. “How embarrassing…” Shampoo mumbled, touching her new catlike ears.

“Well, you’ll have to get used to it.” The old woman informed, “come now, granddaughter, we have more training to do.”

-

“I told ya, I ain’t got ANY weakness!” Ranma proudly stated as the gang walked along a sidewalk in a nice town.

“Come on, Ranma!” Akane pleaded, “you have to have SOME downfall!” 

“I wish to know as well.” Kuno chimed in, “it could be… useful to me.” 

“Skwee.” Ryoga Skwee’d.

“Nope! No weaknesses, no downfalls, and no crippling fears!” Ranma reiterated.

“Who said anything about crippling fears?” Akane questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Err… Hey, do you think there’s an airport near this place?” Ranma changed the subject.

“There should be.” Akane answered, “but we’ll come back to that weakness topic later, don’t think you’re slick.”

“I’m VERY slick, thanks.” Ranma laughed, she was soon cut off, however, by a large ball and chain hitting her over the head. Following that, a young man in long black hair jumped onto Ranma’s head.

“Where is the one they call Ranma Saotome!?” The man shouted, he looked around and noticed Akane. “Shampoo! You followed me here?” The man happily grabbed Akane’s hand. 

“What did you call me?” Akane asked angrily, her eyebrows twitching. 

“Hm?” The man put on a pair of swirly glasses. “Who are you?”

“That’s what we want to know!” Akane yelled in response.

“GET OFF ME!” Ranma stood up, throwing the strange man off her shoulders. “Who do ya think you are!?”

The man stood up and adjusted his glasses. “My name is Mousse. I am looking for Ranma Saotome.”

“Well, you found her.” Ranma sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m sort of over people showing up to kill me. What do you want?”

“I have come here… FOR REVENGE!” Mousse shouted triumphantly, multiple strange weapons flying out of his comically large sleeves. 

“Oh great, another one.” Akane groaned, “Ranma, what did you do to this poor guy?”

“I don’t even know this dweeb!” Ranma defended herself, Ryoga skwee’d accusingly at Ranma. “Oh, you stay out of this!”

“We know many people wish to murder Ranma,” Kuno said, “however, we are on a quest, would you mind waiting?”

“Oh, yeah, no worries- WAIT NO!” Mousse fumed, “I don’t have to adjust to your schedules!”

“Just tell us what ya want already!” Ranma demanded. 

“You, Ranma, are the one who disgraced Shampoo, are you not!?” Mousse accused loudly.

“Disgraced!?” Ranma echoed confusedly. “I was just protectin’ my own life!”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, SAOTOME!” Mousse yelled, he charged at her, but was blocked by a kendo sword.

“Halt.” Kuno demanded, “if you wish to fight, you must do it honorably. We shall set up a time and place for the battle.”

“And who are you?” Mousse asked.

“Tatewaki Kuno.” He answered, “the Blue Thunder of Fur-”

“So you’re the one Shampoo gave the kiss of marriage to.” Mousse interrupted, “I have beef with you as well!”

“If you have any ‘beef’, then you can take it up with my blade!” Kuno scoffed.

“I don’t have time to fight the both of you.” Mousse sighed, “Ranma! Prepare yourself, we shall fight one day from now, in this very town! You will suffer the humiliation of defeat!” Mousse ran off.

“What a weirdo…” Ranma groaned.

“Aren’t you the least bit worried?” Akane questioned her.

“Ha, no!” Ranma denied, “did you see that nerd? I have no way of losing!” 

“Your confidence is admirable.” Kuno complimented.

“And annoying.” Akane insulted.

“Ahh, you’re just jealous I’m popular!” Ranma laughed, being cut off by a punch to the noggin, courtesy of Akane.

“Don’t be an idiot!” Akane nagged.

“You’re an idiot!” Ranma stuck out her tongue, and the two began to bicker as the group walked forward. 

-

That night, Ranma and the gang decided to stay at a motel. They had a lot going on tomorrow. A planned flight to China, and that strange battle with that weird Mousse guy. Ranma didn’t seem the least bit worried, though.

“Shouldn’t you get some training in? That guy seemed to have some tricks up his sleeve.” Akane warned, “...Maybe even literally.”

“Bah, I can handle whatever he throws!” Ranma assured, “you gotta trust me!”

“I do but…” Akane trailed off, and sighed. “Just be careful, alright?”

“...Yeah, sure.” Ranma nodded. She climbed into a bed to get some sleep.

-

The next day had begun, and Ranma was doing some morning stretches to prepare. 

“Ranma…” Akane groaned, carrying Ryoga as she walked over to Ranma.

“Yer faith in me is staggerin’.” Ranma sarcastically said to her friend. “Ya just gotta believe in me. I can win this, I promise!”

“We must trust her.” Kuno entered the scene, “since convincing her to not go through with it… clearly isn’t working.”

Akane wanted to argue, agreeing with Kuno felt all sorts of wrong but… He was right, unfortunately. “Alright fine… Just don’t get yourself killed, Ranma!”

Ranma laughed pridefully, “of course! I’ll make that Mousse guy regret he ever challenged Ranma Saotome!”

“Right…” Akane sighed, she and Ryoga exchanged nervous looks.

-

In the middle of the city, there was a stage resembling a boxing ring, with Ranma and Mousse each standing on two opposing sides…. Wait, where did that come from? Regardless, surrounding the ring, there’s a large audience, mostly people who just crowded around to see what was going on.

“Prepare to die, Ranma!” Mousse cried out.

“Yeah yeah, I get it already.” Ranma groaned in annoyance, as she got into a defensive stance, she quickly leaned towards Akane and whispered to her. “Hey Akane, can you do that ‘three, two, one, GO!’ countdown thing? It’ll really set the mood!”

“I’m not doing that.” Akane responded bluntly. 

“Fine! Party Pooper.” Ranma huffed, getting back into her stance. “I’m ready whenever you are, Mousse!”

“Ha! Your consequence will be your downfall!” Mousse laughed, he threw his arm forward, and something quickly shot out of his sleeve.   
Ranma was surprised, but managed to have quick enough reflexes to catch it, only then did she see just what Mousse threw at her….. A training potty. 

“Really?” Ranma said disappointedly. 

“That would certainly be a… disrespectful way to go out.” Kuno stated. 

“No kidding.” Akane responded quietly. 

“Heh, so yer mockin’ me, eh?” Ranma chuckled, tossing the potty to the side, she dashed forward and threw a kick, hitting Mousse directly. “Take this seriously!”

“She’s one to talk.” Akane grumbled.

“I assure you, Ranma! I am very serious!” Several bladed weapons came out of Mousse’s sleeves and towards Ranma. 

Ranma jumped over the weapons and kicked Mousse in the face. “Prove it, then!” Ranma then got hit in the face with a ball and chain. She quickly fell onto the ground and stood back up just as fast.

“Fine then, We’ll make this a fair match.” Mousse threw off his cloak, and got into a stance, “no more weapons. We’ll fight with our fists alone!”

“Ha! You think you can beat me like that!?” Ranma laughed. The two fighters jumped at each other.

“Without weapons, Mousse is at a disadvantage.” Kuno exclaimed, “Ranma is much more experienced with hand to hand combat.”

As if on cue, Ranma and Mousse kicked each other, though due to the height difference, Ranma was really the only one to get kicked.

“You sure about that, Kuno?” Akane asked, watching the fight. 

“Ha, maybe you aren’t as strong as you think!” Mousse boasted. 

“Height alone isn’t enough to win!” Ranma retorted, she dashed forward towards Mousse. Mousse scoffed and threw a punch, only to be caught off guard as Ranma jumped over it and landed on his face. Bouncing off and kicking him down to the ground. 

“Ha! Easy! Just like I expected!” Ranma ribbed, unexpectedly though, it didn’t take very long for Mousse to stand back up, much to the annoyance of Ranma. “Oh come on! Stay down if ya know what’s good for ya!”

“You’ll have to try a lot harder than that if you’re going to want to take me down!” Mousse responded, and the two continued their fight.

As the fight went on, Ranma had been taking more of a beating. Maybe that height difference wasn’t as meaningless as she thought after all. The others were starting to get worried. Ryoga skwee’d nervously.

“I agree…” Akane said, as if she understood what Ryoga was saying. “Ranma needs to think of a plan, and fast.”

Ranma was thinking of a plan. But she didn’t know if it was a good one. She’d have to do some tricky moves. She ran towards Mousse, and jumped up, looking like she’s about to kick him in the face again.

“You really think that’s going to work twice?” Mousse scoffed, reaching to grab Ranma by the leg. 

Suddenly, Ranma grabbed Mousse by the arm and landed, she followed by flipping Mousse and slamming him against the floor. 

“OW, What!?” Mousse cried out in shock, Ranma stepped down on his chest. 

“You had enough yet?” Ranma laughed, trying to act like that the fight was easy. 

“Ugh…” Mousse sighed, then opted to admit defeat, begrudgingly. “Fine, then. You win.”

“Haha! I win, like always!” Ranma boasted, stepping off Mousse. Mousse grumbled quietly to himself as he stood up. 

“I admit defeat, Ranma.” Mousse sighed, “however, this isn’t the last you’ve seen of me.”

“Great, I look forward to it.” Ranma responded sarcastically, hopping off the ring. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Akane asked, as the group began to walk off.

“Ha, I’m fine! Easiest fight in the world!” Ranma grinned, putting her hands behind her head.

“Oh, so if I do this…” Akane tapped Ranma in the side, and Ranma immediately fell onto the ground face first. “Easiest, huh?”

“Oh, shut up!” Ranma whined, feeling great pain. 

“...” Mousse watched the group walk away in silence, he then took his leave himself. He had training to do.

-

Back in China, Shampoo and the old woman were sparring in the Amazon village. 

“Agh, this is useless, great grandmother!” Shampoo complained in Chinese, “I’ll never get strong enough like this!”

“Au contraire, my granddaughter.” The old woman chuckled, at this rate, you’ll learn the proper techniques very soon, and you’ll get your revenge.” 

“In that case, we should learn quicker!” Shampoo argued.

“Patience, Shampoo.” The old woman advised, “you’ll get your revenge, sooner than you think.”


	8. The long awaited conclusion

Ranma got shot in the head and died the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I didn't want to come back to this story, but I also didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger. This is the canon ending, you're welcome.


End file.
